


Let the past die...

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Had to do it, Little bit 'o fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweetness, seriously, seriously i love smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Kylo Ren is one of Hollywood’s hottest leading men right now.  Born as Ben Solo, son to famous actor Han Solo and producer Leia Organa-Solo, he uses his screen name to set himself apart from his parents and make his own life.   He is tall, dark and often perceived as dangerous with his brooding personality and quick temper.  Rey Jakku is an up and coming actress, fresh out of nowhere but taking Hollywood by surprise.They have been signed for a new thriller movie, “Let the past die…”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Finn – stunt actor and close friend of Rey.  
> Poe – director assistant and boyfriend of Finn.  
> Rose – Rey’s agent.  
> Director -Amilyn Holdo  
> Maz Kanata – Movie Producer

**_Tico Talent Agency – Office of Rose Tico, Arlington VA_ **

Rey stretched out on the sofa in Rose’s office.   Rose was pacing the outer office, in a heated discussion with the producer of a new movie.  “Yes,  Maz – I know.   Rey is a fresh face, she’s never had a major role.   But just consider this – you’ve already selected your lead man.  Kylo Ren has already been thru at least fifteen of the girls that have screen tested.   He didn’t feel the connection with any of them.   Several of them he’s had work with in the past, and the others only wanted to be in the movie to try and attach themselves to Kylo’s coattails.   C’mon, just consider it.   Give Rey a chance!”

            Rose, listened to the phone for a few more minutes, every now and again she rolled her eyes or mumbled.   Suddenly she stopped and spun around, giving Rey a thumbs up.   “She’ll be there tomorrow morning.  You won’t regret this Maz!”

            Rey sat up, dropping her feet to the floor.   “Are you serious?  They’re going to let me read for it?”

            Rose did a quick happy dance and then sat down next to Rey.   “OK.  So here’s the deal.   Kylo Ren is a big deal, you know that.  I’m sure that you’ve seen all the tabloid stories, the articles and blogs.  From everything I know, they’re all accurate.   Ren is arrogant, demanding and can be a bit of a jackass – BUT!  He is an amazing actor, driven and intense.   He never does anything half assed.”

            Now it was Rey’s turn to jump up and pace.  “Rose, are you even sure that I can do this?  I’ve never done anything like this before, some commercials and soap spots are nothing compared to this.   What if he laughs me off the set?  I may never be able to work again!”

            Rose just sighed and stood in front of Rey.   “Relax.   Maz will email the screen test over in a few minutes.  I’ll forward it over to you.  Just go home and read it over.   I’ll be with you tomorrow morning and we will figure out.  C’mon Rey, you know that you’ll do great.   For every script you’ve picked up, you’ve done an amazing job.  Just read it.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  With that, Rose scooted Rey out and sent her on her way.

            As Rey walked home from Rose’s office, she pulled out her phone to call Finn.   “Finn – are you busy?  I’m on the way.”

            **_Finn’s Apartment – Arlington, VA_**

            Finn hung up the phone, glancing his boyfriend Poe.   “She sounds wound…I hope Rose give her good news.”

            “I know that Amilyn has been beating her head against the wall with all the delays.   Kylo has been giving everyone a way to go over this mess.   He keeps talking about the perfect person, the perfect partner.   He is just so hell bent.”  Poe jumped off the couch to grab some snacks and drinks, Rey always seemed to be hungry.

            Finn chuckled, “Well I was on set the other day with the last read and man was he foul!  You know that blond from the horror movies, Phasma or whatever her name was?  Someone had the idea to have her come in and read with Kylo, they thought that her stature would be perfect to match his since both of them have to really kick ass.   Kylo hit the roof!  Went on for hours about what he needed in his co-star.”

            Rey knocked twice and walked in throwing herself down onto the couch.  “Oh my god!  I have no idea what I’m doing.   I’ve done a handful of acting jobs and now Rose thinks I can do this!  Finn – I’m gonna kill you for recommending me!”

            Finn and Poe exchanged glances, Finn rolling his eyes.  “Seriously Rey?  You’re going to sit there and tell me that you can’t do this?  You’re amazing, you have a great range and you’re totally ready for the action part.   What are you worried about?”

            “Ugh, I don’t know.  I’m in my head.   And then Rose was telling me about Kylo and how demanding he can be.   What if I can’t meet his expectations?  What if I fail?  Or worse, what if I get it and then screw it up?”  Flipping on to her stomach, she screamed into the pillow.  

            Finn nudged her aside and patted her back.  “You are so far into your head right now.  You’re going to spend the night here and we’re going to read the scene together.”  With a quick smack to her backside, he pulled her to her feet.  “Let’s do this!”

            **_The next day - On set, Washington DC._**

“Damnit Maz!  Who the hell is this girl anyway?  Some nobody off the street?  This script is very clear, I need someone who can keep up with me.  A fighter, someone that is going to give as good as she gets.   I need someone who can match my intensity.   Everyone you’ve brought thru here is…is…classic leading lady crap.   I don’t want a princess that needs saving, I need someone who will kick ass right along side of me!”  Kylo Ren stormed thru the room, the energy around him turbulent and stormy.  At 6’3 Kylo was muscular and could intimidate anyone in his path.  His intense energy dominated most rooms no matter how quiet he was.

            With the ease of a long time friend, Maz moved in front of him to stop his intense motion.  Maz was slight, the top of her head barely up to his elbow.   “Boy, stop!”, she chided him.   She took his hand and led him to the chair to sit.   “You know that I get a strain in the neck from looking up at you.  This girl, this ‘nobody’ as you call her, she maybe just what we need.   I don’t know much about her, but she is feisty, ready to learn and eager to find a place in the industry.  Give her a chance.”

            Scrubbing his hands over his face, he sighed.  He dropped his head with a sigh.  “This just needs to be right.  I’m sorry, you know how much this piece means to me.” 

            “Yes, boy.  I know.  You’re convinced this piece will finally break you free from your family.  It’s not your family that is keeping you in your head.”  Maz looked him in his eyes and taking his face in her hands smiled.  “You are keeping you in your head, your need for perfection.  Loosen up and just roll with it, you may just find what it is you are looking for.”  Patting his check, she turned to walk out the door.   “She should be here any minute, c’mon boy.  We have things to do!”

            Kylo chuckled as she walked down the hall.   _‘Maybe she’s right, I need to just let it roll and see what happens next.’_ Stepping out into the hallway, he headed on set.  Rounding the corner, he felt his cell vibrate.  As he pulled it out, he saw that he had a text from the director telling him it was time for the read.  Firing of a quick response and rounded the corner and straight into Rey.

            Rey was pacing the hallway just off set trying to ease her nerves while Rose was inside chatting with the producer and director.  Rey knew that she had to calm these nerves before encountering Kylo Ren.  She’d never had the chance to met him, but she had seen interviews and even red carpet events.   He appeared to be so cold and detached.  She couldn’t afford to let him see the nerves.  Just as she spun around to reach for the door, a large figure came around the corner and knocked her to the ground. “What the hell?!  Do you not watch where you’re…”  She abruptly stopped as the tall figure reached down and lifted her to her feet.  Pushing away from him, she brushed herself off all the while, ripping into him.  “What the hell is so damn important that you just run into people?  You can’t bother to watch where you’re going?  Or do you just not care who you knock down you giant ass?”  At the silence, she looked up to the face of the man she was actively berating.  With a gasp, she stepped back.  Inwardly, she groaned when she realized that she was verbally attacking the man who was going to decide her fate on the movie…Kylo Ren himself.   _‘Way to go Rey, you may as well leave now.’_

            Kylo was mortified that he was so unfocused he knocked someone to the ground.  When he realized he had knocked over a young woman, his mortification grew and he could feel his face burn.  Leaning down, he lifted her by the arms to place her back on her feet.  Somewhat surprised by how slight she was, he started to apologize only to have her cut him off angrily.  He looked down at her, watching as she brushed herself off.  He cocked an eyebrow up with a smirk as she berated him for his clumsiness.    When she finally looked up to his face, he watched the color drain out.  She must have finally noticed who he was.   “I didn’t mean to knock you over, I’m very late getting into a read.   There are people waiting on me.  Are you OK?”

            “Uh, yeah.  It’s fine.  Listen, I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m just, well, I’m Rey.  I’m reading with you in a few minutes.  I’m sorry seriously…I tend to ramble when I’m nervous…or angry.”

            Kylo watched her face with interest while she talked, he couldn’t get over the freckles that were sprinkled across her nose.  She was so fresh, so different compared to the actresses that had been paraded in and out for this movie.   Her smile was so genuine and open.  Realizing that he was staring down at her, he cleared his throat.   “It’s fine. Really.  Lets go in and see what how this goes.   No worries.”  He opened the door and ushered her into the set.

            With a deep breath, she walked in ahead of him.  _‘My god, I can’t believe this is happening.  I can’t believe that I went off on him.  Just kill me now…’_ She could feel his eyes on her as she walked in front of him.

            Maz and Amilyn were already seated when they walked in.  Amilyn observed for a moment, carefully studying the pair.   Leaning down, she caught Maz’s attention.  “Just look at this, he’s already following her with his eyes.  I think we may have stumbled on to something.”

            Maz took a look herself, noticing Kylo watching Rey chatting with her agent.  “It’s really interesting isn’t?  He’s not even trying to be subtle about it.  He hasn’t stopped watching her since they walked in.   Well, let’s see where this goes and read the scene.”

            Amilyn and Maz called for the read to start, ushering Rey and Kylo into the center of the set.  Amilyn reminded them of where to begin the reading.  “Go ahead and start, just pretend we aren’t here.”

            As Kylo and Rey began the scene, they were watched intently.  As the pair began their read, the slipped into their on screen persona.  Kylo, demanding and intense as he prowled the stage.   Rey, fresh and light as she moved along side of him.   Their dialogue was intense, both of them delving deep into their characters.  Kylo and his energy helped to shape Rey and her reactions to him.  He was guiding her along, drawing her deeper into the emotions of the scene.  At the climax of the scene, Rey shoves against Kylo spinning around to storm away from him.  Kylo snapped, dragging her against him for a kiss.  The muscles in his arms and shoulders rippled and he pulled her against his body dragging her to her toes.

            **“End Scene!”** Amilyn called out, breaking the two apart.   Maz narrowed her eyes at the pair, noticing the way the pair jumped apart.  Kylo’s breathing was ragged as he put distance between the them, Rey’s hands trembling as she pressed her fingers to her lips.   “Give us a few minutes everyone, we have a few things to talk about.”  Maz and Amilyn ushered Kylo into another room, leaving Rey alone with Rose.

            Rey wandered away from set, taking a few minutes.  _‘That was so much more intense than I was ready for.  I wasn’t prepared for that kiss, I know it wasn’t real, but I’ve never had someone hold me like that before.  I’ve never felt anything like that.’_

            Rose pulled her back on to the set, tugging her hand to sit next to her on the sofa.  “That was great Rey!  I mean really, you two were seriously clicking.  I don’t know about you, but there is no way they aren’t gonna give you that part!”

            Rey glanced at the door off set and murmured, “We’ll see…”

            Inside the office, Kylo was pacing the small space listening to Maz and Amilyn talk about Rey.  Amilyn was raving about how fresh Rey was, while Maz kept talking about the chemistry she saw between the two.  All the while, Kylo was running the scene over and over in his head.  He was surprised at the way he reacted to her, they way that she looked at him.   And while they were ‘arguing’ in their scene, the defiant look in her eyes and they way that her emotion was just brimming at the surface.  She was exactly what he was hoping to find, it was almost if the part had been written just for her. And the moment that he dragged her up against him, he felt a flash that he’d never felt before.   He felt a need to both take and protect, something he’s never felt with all the women he’s had in his past.   Kylo broke into their conversation,  “Alright, alright!  What’s the consensus?  Is Rey the one?”

            Maz glanced over at Amilyn and seeing the agreement in her face, nodded to Kylo.   “I think you already know the answer boy.  Let’s go tell her.”

            Outside, Rey watched as the three walked out of the office.  Standing up from the couch, she walked over to meet them.  Nervously she stepped closer to Rose as they approached.  Rose took the lead, “So, what are we thinking?”

            Maz stepped over to Rey, taking her hand.  “I look forward to seeing you grace the big screen.  You have a bright future ahead of you young lady.”

            Rey’s mouth dropped open as she looked between Maz and Rose.  “Seriously?  You’re offering me the job?!  Yes, absolutely!  I can’t wait to get started.”  She turned to hug Rose and then to shake the hand of Amilyn.   She noticed Kylo standing just behind them, looking down at her intently.  She went to him, stopping just in front of him.  “Hey, uh listen.  Thanks for not letting what happened in the hallway get in the way.  I tend to spout off when I get angry or nervous.”

            Kylo nodded, “I know the feeling.  Since it looks like we’ll be working pretty closely together for the next few months, keep that in the back of your mind.  I tend to stay pretty focused, so if I snap – don’t take it personally.”   At her nod, he reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  Her eyes widening, she looked up at him.  He leaned down to press his lips to her check.  “I’m looking forward to working with you”.   And with that, he walked away.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working closely together proves to be a challenge.

The upcoming weeks were a blur as Rey worked tirelessly on set.   Between the practice readings with Kylo and the cast, endless wardrobe fittings and even the workouts that Finn insisted on for the upcoming stunt work, she felt like she barely had time to breathe.

            Pushing her through a workout, Finn was barking orders at Rey.  “Up!  Down!   Faster Rey, you have to keep up!  C’mon!”  

            Panting as she pushed herself through his workout, she cursed him with every burn of her tired muscles.   “I used to like you Finn, really I did.   Screw this…”   She collapsed backward onto the mat, arms stretched wide. 

            Finn walked over nudging her thigh with his foot.   “C’mon kid…we’re not done yet.   There is a ton of running, climbing…you ain’t seen nothing yet.”  Dragging her arms off the mat, he tried to pull her into a sitting position.

            “Get off, you big moose!  I’m taking five minutes and you’re gonna have to deal with it.”  Rey tugged her arms out of his grip as she rolled herself onto her stomach. 

            Finn looked down on his friend knowing full well exactly how stubborn she could be.  He placed a foot on either side of her waist and leaned over to poke her in the side.   “You know full well that we have 20 minutes more.  I have to whip you into shape girlfriend!   Can’t have you on screen with that tall drink of water if you aren’t gonna keep up.”  He proceeded to move from poking to tickling.  

            Giggling as Finn managed to hit all of her most ticklish spots, she tried rolling to get away from him.   She rolled back and forth, trapped between his legs as he tickled.   She scooted up on to her hands and knees to get away from the tickling.  She jumped to her feet and leapt up onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck.   “Stop, damn it!”  She planted a kiss on his check, laughing at his look of frustration she saw reflected in the wall of mirrors.     “Finn, let’s…” Rey broke off as Kylo walked into the room, narrowing his eyes as he took in the sight of them.  

            Kylo walked into the gym on set intending to work off his frustration with his manager Armitage.   All morning, he’d been listening to Hux running on and on about the press packet and the press tour.  Kylo hated the endless stream of photo ops and interviews that would inevitably come as the movie premiere approached.   Hux was after him to start setting up some of the press photo’s of himself and Rey, after all she was no one that the scene knew.   He was already irritated by the seemingly endless phone call, Hux just prattling away about what Kylo **_needed_** to do.  As he walked into the room, he found his leading lady wrapped around the stunt coordinator, Finn.   He watched as she pressed her lips to his check, laughing with her legs around his waist.   He couldn’t explain the anger rising up and he had no idea why he wanted to just deck Finn.

            Rey slid down Finn’s back, her face flushing as she noticed the look on Kylo’s face.   She didn’t want to give the wrong impression, but Finn was after all one of her best friends.   “Hey Kylo, don’t mind us.  Really, Finn was just helping me work out and I got a little cranky about it.  You know how it goes…”

            Kylo cut her off with a scowl, “It’s your business.  I need you to be ready for a photo shoot tomorrow.   We need to start in on the photo’s for the press tour, I’ll send the details to you tonight.  Be sure that you stop in to wardrobe so that they can make sure you’re dressed appropriately.  We’ll have makeup handle your look as well. Oh and next time, try and keep your…playtime a little more private.”  He turned on his heel and walked out of the room without looking back.

            Reys mouth dropped open in shock as she looked over her shoulder at Finn.  “What the hell was that about?  He was being such an ass!  I’m going in there to straighten him out.” 

            Finn tugged her arm trying to keep her from following him, he had heard about the temper on Kylo and didn’t want her to start anything.  “Rey, don’t worry about.  I’m sure it has nothing to do with you.  C’mon, let’s just finish the workout and forget it.”       

            ‘ _To hell with that!’_ Rey stormed down the hall after Kylo, calling his name.  “Kylo!” she called.   As he walked down the hall ignoring her, she became increasingly frustrated.   She sprinted to catch him, reaching for his arm.  “What the hell is wrong with you?  Why would you act like that?”

            Kylo looked down at her, her face still flushed as she spoke.   “Act like what?  I’m sorry if you were embarrassed to be caught in such a…compromising position, but if you kept that stuff private it wouldn’t have been an issue.  As far as the photo shoot, sorry for the short notice but my manager isn’t willing to wait.   Sorry.”

            “Compromising position?  What the hell are you even talking about?  Finn and I are practically family, he was putting me through a workout.  Where do you get off making it seem like there is something…something inappropriate going on?”  Rey was practically shouting at him now, stepping close to drive her point home.

            Kylo scrubbed his hands over his face realizing that he was being unreasonable.  He opened his mouth to apologize when Finn came around the corner, calling for Rey.  Again, he felt the flare of anger as Finn walked to the pair obviously looking concerned.  “Fine”, he ground out.   “My apologies.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He pushed past the two of them, taking his phone out of his pocket to bark out instructions to someone.

            Rey started to open her mouth, this time Finn squeezed her arm warningly.   “Let it go Rey.”  She narrowed her eyes watching him stalk away from her. 

 

**_The next day, lobby of the Historic Waldorf Hotel._ **

Rey sat in the chair still fuming about Kylo’s behavior yesterday.   She still couldn’t believe his attitude.  Even last night as she and Finn had met up with Poe for drinks she couldn’t stop talking about.   Finn and Poe has resorted to teasing her about her reaction _.  “C’mon Rey, don’t get wound up.  So Kylo thought there was something going with Finn and you.   What’s the big deal?  It’s not like you guys are trying to hook up.”_  Poe finally asked.  Rey stared at him in shock before stuttering out a flustered response.   “Of course not…I mean…how could you even think that?  Me, date him?  HA!  As if I’d remotely be interested in such an arrogant ass.   Give me a break.”

            Finn finally stopped to take notice of the flush on her checks, which really upped his teasing.  “It sounds to me like you’re protesting just a little too much.  I mean, if you aren’t interested…even the littlest bit…why do you care if he thinks you and I are hot and heavy?”

            Rey opened her mouth once, then twice before snapping it closed.   “That’s not the point.  The point is that he just assumed that I was being inappropriate with you!  That is the point.   At the end of the day, I don’t care if he knows that I may or may not be single.”  With a huff, she sat down to finish her drink.  Poe and Finn had exchanged glances as they worked to change the subject…again.

Now as Rey sat in the chair with the stylist fussing over he, she still felt annoyed with the whole situation.   The guys had gotten into her head overnight and now she was re-thinking the whole thing.   Was she more upset about the attitude that he had about it or was it that she truly didn’t want him to think that she was involved.   At the instructions of the stylist, she closed her eyes to allow the makeup artist to work on her makeup.   Vaguely, she heard the door open and close softly behind her.   She could hear the stylist murmuring to someone and the click of clothes hangers on the racks behind her.   Her makeup artist tapped her shoulder indicating that she was done.  Rey opened her eyes to look and once again found herself looking at Kylo in the mirror. 

Her lips parted slightly as she took in his appearance.  His hair loose and flowing as he stood, tall and gorgeous in his suit   By comparison, she felt out of place with her hair still in rollers and dressed only in her robe.  She followed him with her eyes as he moved to stand in front of her.

He tucked his hands into his pockets, glancing down at his feet.   With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall.  “Rey, I came to apologize.   I was an ass yesterday.  I was pissed at my manager, he has a tendency to irritate me fairly quickly and I took it out on you.   I didn’t mean to upset you and Ii just felt like we should clear the air.”  

Rey sat in the chair looking up at him, flushing slightly as she tugged her robe closed just a bit more.  “I’m sorry that I went off, like I said at the reading, I tend to let my mouth run off when I get angry.  I shouldn’t have.”

Kylo chuckled softly, “Well then darlin’ it seems we have something in common.  I’ll just leave you to finish getting ready.   The photographer is just about ready and assures us it won’t take too long.”  He pushed away from the wall to leave when Rey reached a hand out to stop him.

“Kylo, since we’re clearing the air…there truly isn’t anything going on with Finn and myself.   Eh, what I mean to say is that I wouldn’t do anything like that on set.   Finn is practically a brother to me and my best friend.”  She broke off as he looked intently at her face.   “I just don’t you to get the wrong idea, that’s all.”

Kylo let his lips curve up into a slow smile.  “No worries.   I’m glad to hear it.   See you out there”.   With that, he strode out the door.

            Rey let out a huge sigh as the stylist came back over.  Taking the rollers from her hair, she began the finishing touches on Rey’s hair.  With a chipper giggle, the stylist asked “How can you stand working that close to him.  I mean, Kylo Ren?!  I wouldn’t be able to stand myself!  Isn’t he just to die for?”

            Rey shrugged her shoulders “You do what you have to do.”

            A few minutes later, Rey slipped her feet into the mile high heels and turned to look in the full length mirror.   She couldn’t believe what she saw.  The black dress off shoulder, showcasing her neck and chest.   The back dipped low, nearly to her waist.    And even being nearly to her feet, the dress hugged her body until the slit in the side.   As she walked, the slit allowed for nearly her entire leg to be displayed.   He hair curling gently down her back, she angled herself to take in every detail.   At the knock on the door, she took a deep breath and walked out to meet the photographer.

            Kylo was waiting on Rey in the lobby, Hux droning on and on about how long it was taking.  He rolled his eyes as Hux checked his watch for the umpteenth time.   Stepping away from Hux, he shifted to look out the window as Rey walked thru the door.   It wasn’t very often the Kylo Ren was rendered speechless, but as he watched her walk across the room, he was stunned.   Gone was the slip of a girl in jeans and a sweater that he knocked to floor.  Instead he saw a stunning woman, slim yet curvy draped in black.  With every step she took, he got a glimpse of a long, lean leg peeking through a thigh high slit in the dress.   As she stopped in front him, he caught the scent of her perfume, dark and yet somehow still fresh like her.  

            She stopped just in front of him, glancing up she couldn’t help but notice the look on his face.  Rey tugged nervously on her hands, trying to stop from smoothing her dress over her waist again.  “What?  Is this too much?  I feel so out of place.” 

            Kylo stared down at her, his eyes taking her in.   Even with the addition of the heels, she still barely came up to his shoulder.  Clearing his throat he shook his head.   “No, no...uh, you look great.   Exactly what the stylist was looking for.  I’m sure it’s perfect.”   He nodded toward the photographer who was motioning for Rey to join him.   As she excused herself to join him, Kylo once again found himself at a loss for words.  As she walked away from him, he was drawn to the slope of her back framed perfectly by the backless dress. 

            Hux couldn’t help but notice the way the Kylo was watching Rey.   With a smirk, he tapped Kylo on the shoulder.  “Perhaps you want to tuck your tongue back into your mouth good man.  It seems to have fallen out.”

            “Shut the hell up Hux.”  Kylo ground out as he joined the photographer and Rey.

            Hux tapped his phone against his leg, his mind racing.   _‘I wonder how much a little gossip would hurt’,_ he wondered.     With a smug look, he quickly started tapping out a text message to a handful of contacts.

            Kylo and Rey worked with the photographer for almost two hours, taking photo after photo.   Together and separately, the photographer worked to build a series.   Finally, setting aside the camera the photographer finally called out the end of the shoot.   Rey stretched her toes inside her shoes with a sigh.   “Man I can’t wait to get these things off my feet”, she muttered under her breath. 

Sitting on the couch next to her, he grinned up at her.  “Just take ‘em off Rey.   It’s not like anyone can see.  Besides, we’re getting ready to change back into normal, comfortable clothes.”

Still on her feet, she glanced down at him before shooting her eyes to the stylist.   “Do you know the lecture I got about these shoes?  He almost gave him a heart attack when he realized that I had no idea who the designer was.  Oh no, they’re staying on my feet as long as he’s still over there.”

He chuckled low in his throat, glancing over to see the stylist leaving the room.  He knelt on the floor at her feet, taking one of her feet in his hands and slipping the shoe off.   Her hand landed on his shoulder as her balance shifted.   Looking up at her, he slid the other shoe off her foot.  He kept her foot in his hand, rubbing gently.  His thumbs ran up the arch of her foot, pressing in.  

Rey closed her eyes as his warm hand circled her foot.   She could feel the texture of his suit jacket under her hand, his shoulder broad and firm.   When his thumbs pressed into the arch of her foot, she gasped at the instant relief.  Her eyes flew open at the sensation and swallowing hard she looked down to see gazing at her face.   He kept his eyes on hers as he placed her foot back to the floor.  Gathering her shoes, he stood up. 

He handed Rey her shoes, and unbuttoned his suit jacket.   “You know, everyone I going to meet in the lobby after we change for a drink.   Any interest?”

Rey took a breath, “Yeah, sure.  I only have jeans with me, that ok?”

He nodded back, “Hell yeah, I’m getting out of this thing into jeans too.   I’m tired of playing dress up.  Why don’t I walk you back to your dressing room?  I’ll go change and come back for you in 15.  That enough time?”  At her nod, he motioned towards the door, moving to let her walk past him.  As they exited the room, he noticed a throng of people watching.  As he stepped into view, they started cheering and phones were flying out of pockets to take pictures.   Noticing that Rey was slowing moving to stand behind him, he slid his arm around her waist.  He pressed his hand into the small of her back, guiding her through the room quickly.  He waved to the crowd with his other hand, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Smile and wave.   Don’t let them make your nervous.”   With a smile, he noticed the smile spread across her face as she lifted a hand to wave.   He ushered her through the lobby, moving quickly and brushed past security.   They arrived to her dressing room first, Rey stepping into the room with him right behind.  

Flustered, she spun, “Kylo, thank you.  Again.   I just don’t know how you that!”   

Kylo just shook his head, “You’ll get used to it.  Soon enough, you won’t even notice them.”  He reached for the door handle, and threw a glance over his shoulder.  “I’ll be back in 15, get comfortable.”  With a wink, he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Rey undressed quickly, opting to leave her hair down.  She toned down the makeup using a few of the make up removal wipes the makeup artist left for her.   Digging through her bag, she was grateful she had the foresight to toss a few options in.   Wriggling into her blue jeans, she looked over her options.  Nibbling her bottom lip, she opted for the white lace tank.  While it hugged what little chest she did have, it flowed down over her hips.   Topping that with a short black shrug, she wrapped the extra long necklace around her neck layering it.   She heard the knock at the door and Kylo calling her name.   Calling for him to open it, she turned to work her knee high boots on.  

            He walked into the room, to see Rey with her foot on a chair tugging the zipper up her leg as she put on her black knee high boots over her jeans.  Once again, he found him self staring at her.  Watching her slim body wrapped tight in jeans, her bottom perfectly shown off.   It registered all of a sudden that she was talking to him.  “I’m sorry, what?”

            “I asked you to pass me the pencil on the table next to you.”  She pointed to the table top next to him. 

            “Yeah, uh sorry.  Why do you need the pencil?”  He asked.

            “The zipper is a little temperamental.  The graphite should help me to get the zipper up.”  She rubbed the pencil over the zipper a few times, then slid the zipper up with the intent of sliding it back up.   Once again, she met with resistance.  With a groan, she tossed the pencil down.  “If I can’t get this zipper to work, I’m going to have to torture myself in those heels again.”

            Kylo stepped closer and once again knelt in front of her.   He nudged her down to set on the chair and taking her foot, placed it on his thigh.   He caught his tongue between his teeth, and slowly slid the zipper back down.  He took the discarded pencil and copied her actions, running the pencil up and down the zipper.   “Sometimes it just takes patience and a firm hand”.  Grasping the zipper, he firmly pulled the zipper slowly up her leg, stopping at her knee.  He grinned up at her, looking extremely pleased with himself.   Placing her foot on the floor, he stood offering a hand.  “Are you ready for a drink?”

            Rey had been watching him kneeling at her feet again, she couldn’t help but watch him as he worked on her zipper.  His large hand wrapped around his ankle as the other tugged the zipper.   She could feel his hand, so hot against her leg.  As he managed to pull the zipper all the way up her leg, she couldn’t help but wonder how his hand would feel sliding up the inside of her thigh.  Her stomach fluttered as she tried to control her thoughts.  As he looked up to grin at her, she briefly thought how full his lips were and wondered how they would feel on her… _‘Stop it Rey!  Get it together!’_ As he stood up, she reached beside her to grab her bag.  She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  With a smile, she told him “Absolutely.”

            As they moved through the lobby again, he tucked her hand into his arm when he noticed that the crowd had grown exponentially, now that the press was here.  As he guided her across the room, he felt the tension in her arm.  “Is it crowds that make you nervous?” he asked as he moved them quickly through the crowd. 

            She shook her head, keeping the smile pasted on her face.   “Normally crowds don’t bother me, but this is crazy.   These people are shouting your name and trying to get pictures.   That doesn’t bother you?”

            Kylo shook his head as they made it into the bar past security.  “Honestly, this has been a part of my life for so long it’s just background noise to me.”  He nodded to Hux and the rest of the crew as he worked his way to the corner of the bar.  He settled her into the corner table and slid in next to her as the crew tossed out drink orders to the waitress.  “In all seriousness, you have to just let it slide off. Once these press packets go out your face is going to be everywhere.  The press is going to come out of the woodwork.  You won’t be able to go to the store or for a run without them there.   Just learn to keep a smile and wave.  Don’t let them bother you.”

            Rey called her drink order to the waitress before responding to Kylo.  “Like I said earlier, normally the crowds don’t bother me.  It just seems so, so…I don’t know.  Unreal.  I mean, I’ve worked with Finn and done some stunt work as an extra, even some small walk on roles but this is totally beyond anything I’ve thought about.”

            “So, you mentioned Finn again.  How do you know him?”  Kylo nodded to the waitress as she dropped off Rey’s margarita. 

            “Finn and I grew up in the same home, we were fosters.  As we got older, we really just choose each other as family.  After we aged out, we ended up working together while we both went through school.  So now here were are together, he’s the brother I always wanted and my best person.”  She relaxed back against the chair as she sipped her drink.  Taking a chance, she peeked over the top of her glass as she asked him, “So you seemed pretty upset when you saw me with Finn yesterday.  What was that all about?”

            Kylo took a moment before answering, with a sigh he admitted “I honestly don’t know what that all was.  I wasn’t lying when I told you that I had been in a bad mood.  Hux really makes me crazy sometimes.”  He shot a look over at Hux who was harassing one of the wait staff over who knows what.  “I will tell you that I was a little surprised when I walked in and frankly not a little jealous.”

            “Jealous?  Why in the world would you be jealous?” she exclaimed.

            “Not sure really.  It was knee jerk.  Can’t really explain it.” Kylo answered.  “But while we’re on that topic, you were pretty ‘vocal’ about making sure that I knew you weren’t involved with Finn.  Why is that?”

            Rey’s mouth opened and closed again before she finally answered, “Being honest, it bothered me that you would think of me as unprofessional.  And, well I guess it was just important that you knew I wasn’t ‘with’ him.”  Looking over her glass, she kept her gaze on his just waiting for his response.

            The waitress stopped back at the table to take his order, with barely a glance in her direction, he ordered water.  As he turned his attention back to Rey, he offered a slow smile.  “Well Rey, it seems like we’re both on the same page now.”

            For the next hour, Rey and Kylo kept to themselves.  Often times chatting about the movie, other times just talking about anything and nothing.   Rey relaxed into the easy conversation, ordering a second drink.  As the bar filled up and more of the crew arrived, they ended up scooting closer and closer together.  As the volume intensified, she found her self leaning into Kylo in order to hear him.   Every know and again, a bar patron would stop by table for a selfie or to ask for an autograph.   Rey watched him over and over offer that piece of himself to his fans, all the while maintaining the conversation with her.  Kylo always seemed to be touching her, whether it was his knee brushing against hers under the table, or fiddling with her fingers on the table.  He waved over the waitress to order one last set of drinks as Hux motioned for him.  “I need to go see what Hux needs, knowing him, he’s just booked more of my time”.   He slid out of the booth, his hand lingering on her knee.  

            The waitress dropped off Rey’s drink with a quick smile.  “That’s Kylo Ren right?  I can’t believe I’ve been this close to him”.  Rey just nodded as she listened to the waitress gushing over Kylo.  “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”    Rey whipped her face over to the waitress, shocked that she could ask after watching them together.  Rey just shrugged her shoulders, taking the margarita the waitress had dropped off.  She quickly downed the drink to avoid the conversation with her.  As the waitress moved away, Rey noticed that Kylo was becoming frustrated with Hux.

            “Damnit, Hux!  I’ve told you before, you work for me.  It’s not the other way around.  I didn’t ask for all the damn press – you know how I feel about it.   What would make you think that leaking our photo shoot location was going to accomplish anything other than chaos?”  Kylo shoved his hands through his hair, looking around at the crown that had gathered outside the bar.  Beyond that, he could see tons of cars sitting out front of the hotel.  He signaled to the waitress, quickly asking for the bill.   Kylo walked over to Rey, “I’m so sorry to do this, but I need to work on getting out of here.  Hux leaked the location to some of the press and they’re waiting out front.  Let me take care of the drinks and we’ll head out the back so I can drop you off at home.”

            Rey shook her head, “No, no it’s fine.  I was just going to catch an Uber.  Don’t worry about me.”  She scooted out of from the table, stumbling slightly as the third margarita caught up with her.

            Kylo caught her elbow as he swore lightly.  “I should have ordered food with those drinks, you’re so tiny it’s no surprise that you’re a lightweight.”  The waitress dropped the bill on the table and stepped back to the bar.   Kylo eased Rey back down into the chair, and capturing her chin in his hand ordered her to wait for him.  “You stay here, I’ll settle up and then I’m taking you home.  I mean it Rey.  Don’t move.”  He checked the receipt and then headed to the bar.

            Rey pressed her hand to her stomach at the flutter his voice had given her. Watching him walk across the room, she picked up the receipt the waitress had left.  Her eyes widened as she flipped it over to see a very personal message.   _‘I’m off at 1, there’s a key waiting at the front desk for you.   Xoxo  Lisa’_ Surprised eyes flew to the bar where Kylo was pulling his wallet out. Rey watched as he laughed at some Lisa said, the whole while her hand was trailing over his arm.  Kylo took the pen and paper she offered and jotted something down.  She watched as he passed a key along with the paper to her.  _‘What the hell?  I guess Kylo found someone better to keep him company tonight.  Well screw him, I’m outta here!’_ She jumped to her feet glancing around the bar, spotting the side door she moved quickly to leave.

            Kylo took the time to thank Lisa for the offer of her company, but explained quickly that he was otherwise occupied.  As she shrugged sheepishly, he asked her if she’d be willing to still help him out.  He explained that he needed to slip out the back to avoid the press in the front.  She nodded eagerly and Kylo passed his car key to her along with the location of his car.  She pointed him in the direction of the door through the kitchen and assured him that she would have his car out back in less than 5 minutes.   He turned to go and collect Rey when he noticed she was gone.  Striding over to the table, he noticed Lisa’s note face up on the table.   Turning quickly, he saw Rey slip through the side door and he jogged across the room to catch her.

            Rey heard him calling her name as she moved down the hallway.   She ignored him increasing her pace.   As she pushed through the door to the back parking lot of the hotel, she felt him take her arm.  Snatching out of his grasp, she whirled around.  “Don’t worry, I’ll find my own way home and that way you can get back to Lisa.   I don’t want to hold you up” she spat angrily.  

            Kylo shook his head, “Rey stop.  You’ve got it wrong.  I’m not meeting Lisa, I’m taking you home. I just…”

            Rey poked her finger in his chest cutting him off.  “You just what?  Oh that’s right!  You just gave her a key and I’m sure she’ll race right over when she gets off at 1.  Don’t worry, I’ll be long gone by then!”

            He struggled to keep his voice even as he gripped her hand to keep her from poking him again.  “Rey – listen to me.   I told you that Hux leaked my location, the front of the hotel is covered with press.  I asked gave Lisa the key to my car and asked her to bring it back here so we could leave without being harassed.” 

            Rey kept tugging her hand trying to get out of his grasp when she heard a car door behind her.  Turning her head, she watched as Lisa got out of a sleek black car and handed the keys to Kylo.  She stepped back as he accepted the keys from Lisa.  She felt her face flame as she realized that she was making an ass of herself.  

            Kylo took her elbow and walked her around to the passenger side door.  Opening the door for her, he smirked down at her very red face.  “You were saying?” 

            Mortified, she couldn’t even bear to look him in the eyes.   “Kylo, seriously.  Just let me catch an Uber and we can forget this whole night.  I am such an ass…seriously I wouldn’t blame you if you just drove off and left me here…”  She broke off as he stepped closer and caught her chin in his hand tipping her face up. 

            With his eyes searching her face, he leaned down to press his lips against hers.  As her eyes drifted close, his tongue snaked out to part her lips.  He pressed her back against the car, his arm gripping her waist.   With a soft moan, her lips parted to allow his tongue access.  He felt her hands gripping his arm as he tasted her.  Her mouth still carrying the tart lime of the drink she had, he angled his mouth to take the kiss deeper. 

            Rey moaned into his mouth as his hard body pressed her back against the car.  His hand reaching back into her hair to lock her against him.  She could feel his hand sliding up her waist, his hand hot against her back as he found his way under the flowing tank top.  With a gasp she arched against him, feeling his hips jerk against her in response.  His lips moved across her check to her neck, his tongue dragging over her neck.  She could hear his ragged breathing as she gripped him tighter.  

            Suddenly, he jerked his head up looking around the parking lot.  Quickly he tucked her into the car.  Slamming the door, he took several steps shouting to a man hidden behind a car.    As Kylo approached him, the man jumped in the car and took off.   Cursing a blue streak he got in the car and slammed the door, looking at Rey.   She was wide eyed, her hands tucked in her lap as she caught her lower lip in her teeth.  “I’m sorry Rey, I’m sure that is going to make a great picture online very soon.”  Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking lot.  “I should have thought about that before…I’m sorry.” 

            Rey sat quietly next to him, her heart still racing.  “Who was that?  Did you know them?”

            He shook his head, “Yeah, I know him.  He a schmuck reporter for the gossip websites.  He makes it a priority to get as many shots as he can.  Damn it!” 

            Rey gave him the address to Finn’s place as he maneuvered thru the streets.  “I’m sorry that you’re gonna have to deal with this tomorrow.  I uh, I didn’t mean to make things tough for you.” She spoke quietly, afraid that he was going to tell her what a mistake it had been. 

            As Kylo pulled into the parking garage at Finns complex, he looked over at her worried face.  Seeing her expression, he cursed.  “Fuck!  Why can’t I seem to get this right?   Rey, look at me.”  Putting the car in park, he turned to face her.  “I’m not sorry that I kissed you, I’m sorry that some ass is going to slap it all over the internet and embarrass you.  I’m sorry that I didn’t think of that before.  Truth be told, I didn’t want to **stop** kissing you.”

            Rey searched his face and finally let out a shaky breath.  “Thank God!  I was so worried that you were going to tell me it was a mistake.”

            Kylo chuckled, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.  “No way, I’m glad it happened.  But, I do need to get you upstairs so that I can rip into Hux.”  Stepping out of the car, he walked around to open the door and take her hand.   Wrapping his hand around hers, he allowed her to lead him to the door to the apartment.  As they approached the door, he turned to place a kiss on her lips. 

            Rey stretched up on her toes to press herself against Kylo when she heard the door open behind her.  Breaking the kiss, she turned to see Finn and Poe standing behind her both of them with wide grins.  Shaking her head, she rested her forehead against Kylo’s chest.  With a sigh, she looked up at him – “Thank you for walking me up.  Umm, text me tomorrow?”

            Kylo nodded and pressed one and then another kiss to her lips before letting her go.  “I’ll catch you tomorrow.”   He waited until Rey had gone into the apartment and closed the door before he walked back down to his car.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**‘** _Truth be told, I didn’t want to **stop** kissing you.’   _ Rey woke with a smile on her lips.  Lying on the couch, she stretched like a cat.  She replayed the night before in her head remembering the way that Kylo had touched her.  The way he kissed her.  Reaching to the back of the couch, she snagged her phone off the back.  A quick check showed her two texts, both from Kylo. 

                        _9:34am – I meant what I said._

_10:17am – I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop the picture drop._

            With a frown, she pulled up the internet.  Thanks to her recent searches for Kylo, the screen filled instantly with pictures of Kylo…and her!  Jumping to her feet, she pounded on Finn’s door.  “Finn!  Get out here!”

            Poe opened the door, groggy and seriously grumpy.  “He’s sleeping…so was I.  What?”

            Rey flashed her phone in his face showing him the pictures that were all over the internet.   Her and Kylo sitting at the bar, Kylo knelt in front of her at the photo shoot – her foot in his hands and Kylo pressing her back against his car.  And his hands…my goodness. 

            Poe snatched the phone out of her hands scrolling thru the pictures.   “Oooh, girl!   You did not share any of **this** last night.  Finn!   Get up and check out our girl Rey!”  Not waiting for Finn to get up, her ran over and jumped on the bed.  “Look babe, Rey got her self more than a drink last night!”

            Rey groaned and dropped on to the foot of the bed.  “You saw him kiss me last night, what more did I need to tell you?”

            Finn looked up from scrolling gaping at her, “You seriously need to ask that?  Look at this picture…he looks like he could eat you whole!  And this one?”  Flipping the phone towards her, he showed her another picture.   This one slightly grainy, like it came off of a cell phone.  It showed Kylo kneeling at her feet.  She was gripping his shoulder and her head was tipped back and her eyes closed, her mouth slightly parted.  The angle of the camera and the shadows in the picture didn’t show his face, but rather the back of him.  Obviously from the photo shoot, her dress was parted showing her leg lifted slightly but fully exposed by the long slit in her dress.  It was framed in such a way, that Kylo appeared to have his hands under her skirt.  The caption under the picture read “How to score a role in Hollywood”.  

            “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…”  Rey buried her face in her hands.  “This is so crazy.  I can’t believe this is happening.” 

            Finn handed her the phone as it lit up with another message from Kylo.    _“Rey?  I know you’re awake.  You read the other messages.”_  “Well?  What are you going to tell him?”

            “I don’t know.” She replied tugging at her t-shirt. 

            Finn looked over at Poe worriedly, before pulling Rey to her feet.   “It’s time to tell us everything Peanut.  And I do mean everything.”   Pushing her out of his room he directed her into the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee.  "So, spill.   How did you go from having a photo shoot to being wrapped around him like that? "

Rey jumped up to sit on the counter, her bare legs swinging against the counter.   She told Finn about the conversation with Kylo as she was getting ready for the shoot.   "Finn, he was so patient during the shoot and the crew was amazing.   So, when he asked if I wanted to join them, I figured – Why not?"

Finn cocked an eyebrow up as he picked up her phone again to look at the picture from the photo shoot with her foot in his hand.   "So, what in the world was this all about?"

She shrugged and flushed slightly, "Well, I had been on my feet for over two hours.  The evil stylist put me in those sky-high heels and my feet were killing me!  I was so afraid of taking the shoes off for fear the stylist would kill me.  Kylo thought it was funny and as soon as the coast was clear, he took them off for me.  He convinced me to be comfortable.  That's all."

"Uh-huh.   From the look on your face, whatever he was doing felt pretty damn good."  Finn winked at her as he poured a cup of coffee.   As he passed her the cup, her phone vibrated again.   Glancing down he noticed a new text from Kylo.   _"Answer me Rey."_ Finn passed the phone over to Rey. "I think you better talk to him."

She took the phone and went back to skimming the social media sites.  There were tons of nasty little snippets, all of them full of half-truths and most of them even full out nonsense.  She turned the phone to show Finn one nasty little blurb that showed Kylo on his knee in front of her.   "Look Finn, this one said that I obviously slept with him to get the part!  How crazy is this?  I mean, what do I even say to him?  I know it's not his fault that this got out there, but my lord – how am I supposed to go to work and have everyone whispering this stuff behind our backs?"  The phone buzzed again with another message from Kylo.   _"Damn it Rey!"_

Finn looked over her shoulder in time to see the new message pop up.   "Girl, you need to answer him.  At least let him know that you need time to figure this stuff out.  Something!" 

Rey jumped down from the counter, finishing the coffee.  "I will.  Thanks for letting me stay last night, I really didn't want to stay at home alone.   I'm gonna just clean up really quick and head back to my place.  I need to figure out what to say."  She wandered down the hall and ducked into the bathroom to throw her hair up into a bun and rinse with mouthwash.   As she shut the water off, she heard a commotion in the front of the apartment.   As she opened the door to the bathroom, she heard Poe arguing loudly with someone.   Coming around the corner, she saw Kylo standing in the door to the apartment arguing with Poe.

"Hey, hey!  Kylo – what're you doing?!"  Rey rushed over to push between Poe and Kylo, placing a hand on each of their chests. 

Kylo growled out, "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok.   This one here wasn't about to let me in to talk to you."

Poe opened his mouth to argue back when Finn stepped in.  "Poe, let's go.  Why don't you and I walk down to the courtyard and give these two some time to talk.   It looks like Rey has somethings that she needs to say."  He tugged Poe out of the house, mumbling under his breath.  "Boy, look at them steaming at each other.   Take a hint and keep moving!"

Rey closed the door behind them and turned.  She was immediately swept up into his arms and pressed back against the closed door as his mouth descended on hers.  His tongue sweeping into her mouth to tease hers, his arms wrapped tight around her.  She moaned against his mouth as hand snuck down to run down over her hip, gripping tightly. 

He poured the frustration from the morning into the kiss, worried that the pictures online had scared her off.  Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stretched up on her toes angling her body closer to his.  His hand snaked down her side to grip her hip as he pressed her tight against him, his hand bunching the t-shirt.  With a growl of frustration, he pushed the t-shirt away only to find that she had nothing under the shirt but panties.   Breaking the kiss, he lowered his forehead to hers as he took in a few deep breaths.  Leaning back from her, he asked quietly "why didn't you answer me Rey?"

She looked up at him, surprised by the hurt that she saw on his face and placing a hand gently on his check she answered him.  "I didn't know what to say.  I was so happy when I woke up this morning, and then to see all of those pictures splashed around like that.  I was having a hard time processing it all.  I was getting cleaned up to head home when I heard you and Poe."  She took his hand leading him over to the sofa to sit.  Sitting on the table in front of him, she leaned forward to take his hand.  "Kylo, I can't say I'm comfortable with all that press and rumor mill, but I don't regret last night.  And...to be honest with you, I don't want to stop kissing you either."   She watched as the slow smile went across his face.

Kylo relaxed into a smile as he realized that she wasn't being scared off by last night.  Tugging her forward on the table, he pressed a kiss to her lips and then another.  "It bothered me a great deal to think that those pictures would have hurt you or convinced you that I was a bad bet."

She sighed as she showed him the phone and some of the nastier snippets.  "I hate the fact that they bother me, but I guess it's something I'll have to get used to.  At least they caught some good pictures."  She laughed as she winked.

Kylo shifted to press his lips against hers, relieved that he was going to have more than just the few kisses from last night.   Rey's mouth parted to deepen the kiss as his tongue slipped inside.   Her hands running up his arms and around his neck again, angling to get closer.  With a growl low in his throat, he tugged her forward to straddle his lap as he wrapped his arms around her again.  His hand travelled up to tug her hair loose from the bun as he gripped her hair, his mouth moving to press kisses against her throat.   His tongue slowly slid over the pulse beating wildly at her throat before using his teeth to nip lightly.   At her moan, he took her mouth again this time bringing his hands down to her hips, his hands sliding under the shirt.   As his hands met her heated skin, it was his turn to moan.   She arched into his hands as they ran up and down her back, her hips rocking against him.

Rey was swept away by the feeling of his large hands on her skin.   They were rough in texture but so gentle as he swept them up her back.  When his hands palmed his bottom, squeezing gently she gasped.   He guided her rocking hips against him, his lips trailing back over soft skin of her neck.  She felt his lips close to her ear, his breath hot against her.   As he whispered huskily in her ear "Come home with me", she heard the knock on the front door.   Kylo cursed under his breath as she stopped to catch her breath.   Chuckling softly, she stood tugging the t-shirt down to skim her thighs again.   "I have to let them back in, it **is** there apartment after all."  She walked over to the door to open it, laughing outright when she heard Poe mumbling about having to knock on his own damn door.  

            Finn walked in to see Kylo shifting uncomfortably on the couch and casting a know glance to Rey, he took in the mussed hair and the swollen lips.  "Everything better now Peanut?"

She nodded, blushing furiously.   "We're gonna just clear out now, give you guys some time to chill out.   Thanks for letting me crash here.  I'll call you later."  She stepped back over to the couch snatching up the leggings that were over the arm of the chair.  Sliding her legs into them, she pulled them up over hips offering Kylo a brief glimpse of her bottom before tugging the shirt back down.  "C'mon Kylo, you can walk me over to my apartment."

Kylo ran his tongue over his lips as he caught the flash of her curved bottom in the scrap of lace she called underwear.   Standing up, he placed his hand on the small of her back as he prepared to guide them out the door.

Poe caught Kylo watching Rey stepping into the leggings, his eyes flashing dark as he saw skin.  “Careful there buddy.   You better keep your hands in line with her.”   He watched Kylo’s hand clench into a fist as he fixed dark eyes on to him.

Rey moved in front of him quickly, turning to look at Poe.  “I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine.    Really.  Be nice.”  And grasping his hand, she pulled Kylo out the door.

Kylo and Rey walked down the stairs to cross the courtyard.  “Don’t mind Finn and Poe.  They’re all I have in the way of family and they’re a little overprotective.  They don’t mean anything by it.”  

Kylo stopped to look her in the face.  “They care about you.  I’m glad that you have that.  But, it does bother me a bit that they see so much of you.  There was a lot of leg showing under that shirt and not a whole to cover what was under the shirt.”  He trailed a finger over the skin showing just about the V of the t-shirt.

Rey looked up into his eyes and as serious could be let him know “Well, they’ve already seen me naked, so it’s nothing that they haven’t already seen before.”  As his eyes narrowed to murderous slits, she burst out laughing.  Leaning over at the waist, she laughed hysterically while Kylo glowered.  As he crossed his arms over his chest to stare at her, her laughter finally died down into chuckles.   Wiping her eyes, she looked up into his very serious face.  “Kylo, you do realize that they’re ‘together’ right?  There is absolutely no chance that my body would turn either of them on.   Like, ever.”

Kylo grumped at her, “I still don’t have to like that they’ve seen what I haven’t.”  Bringing his hand to her face, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.  Feeling her breath catch, he asked again, “Come home with me?”

Her breath shuddered out as the goose bumps rippled along her skin, his deep voice rumbling.  She lifted her eyes to his before answering him.  “Not yet.  I need to take things slow, maybe slower than you’re ready for.  But, I will let you walk me to my apartment.  And maybe you can convince me to let you stay and hang out on the sofa and watch a movie.”  Innocently she asked, “If you don’t want to hang out, I can always go back and hang out on the sofa with Finn and Poe.”

She shrieked as Kylo lunged and scooped her up over his shoulder, lightly tapping her bottom with the palm of his hand.   “Careful darlin’, you don’t want me to get jealous.  Now where is your apartment?”  After pointing out her apartment, he carried her across the courtyard.  “Why did you stay with the guys last night if you live right here?  You weren’t’ around to show me where you live were you?”  He lightly dropped her back to her feet in front the door.

She reached into her bag, pulling out her keys.  “Now why in the world would you think I wouldn’t want you to know where I live?  That’s just silly.   More often than not, I’m at the apartment with the guys, they’ve offered to let me move into the spare room.  I like having my own space, but I also don’t like to be alone.  So, when this opened up I moved in to be close.  Come on in.”  Rey walked into the bright studio apartment, dropping her bag on the table.

Kylo walked in behind her, surprised to see the long low couch dominating the room.   In front of it, was a large flat screen TV and a stack of movies on the cabinet next to it.   Wandering over, he found a variety of movies from comedy to romance and even a few horror movies.  “I never would’ve expected to see this set up in your place.”

Moving to stand next to him, she picked a horror movie and held it up for him.  “Well, I hate to be alone.  Having this playing makes feel like I always have company.   Let’s watch some horror, I can’t bring myself to watch alone.  How about you keep me company on the couch?”  Putting the move into the DVR, she took his hand and tugged him over to the couch.  She pulled him down to sit next to her, kicking her shoes off to tuck her feet up.  Curling up against his side, she pulled the blanket over them as the movie started.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and feeling her arm drape over his chest, looked down.  Again that feeling to not only take but protect kicked him square in the gut.  He brushed his hand over her hair and settled in to watch the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! More Smut! Thank you Poaxath and Eskayrobot for all your words of encouragement and for fueling my smut fire!

Rey woke up with the light streaming into blinds she forgot to close last night.   Leaning up on her elbow, she looked down on the sleeping face of Kylo.  Over the late night, they had ordered in dinner and watched a half a dozen movies.   With a small smile, she remembered shrieking at one of the horror movies burying her face into his chest.  Kylo had laughed at her, tickling her to get her to look up and finish the movie.  It didn’t take long before Kylo had rolled her to her back on the couch, pressing his body into hers.  His hands roaming her body as he kissed her.  He had understood her need to be slow, never questioning why.  As she looked down on his face, so relaxed in his sleep, she wondered how he would feel knowing that he had been the only one who had ever made her think of finally taking the step to be fully intimate.   It wasn’t like she had never been in a relationship, she had been in a fairly long one.  But there just wasn’t that, that thing, that connection.   With a sigh, she eased back to try and get up with out waking him.

            He wrapped his arm around her pulling her on top of him, nuzzling her neck.  “Uh-uh, not time to get up”.  He tightened his grip as she started wriggled against him. Her shirt shifted, sliding off her shoulder so he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder.   He nipped her shoulder as she playfully wrestled with him, trying to get up.  “Easy darlin’.  Don’t start something we can’t finish.”  He arched his hips hard up against hers, the outline of his cock pressing against her.

            She stopped wriggling and settled herself over him, her knees pressed into the sofa as she straddled him.  His hands rested her hips as she looked down on him.   His eyes, still sleepy, were on hers.  She slowly leaned forward, placing her lips on his jaw moving down to his neck.  She could feel his hands tightening on her hips, feel his heart racing under her.   She slowly moved her hands down his chest, her hands stopping just above his waist.  Watching him, she slid her hands under his shirt, his muscles jumping under her hands.   Pushing his shirt up, she moved her hands over his broad chest.  Kylo moved to a sitting position, pulling his shirt over his head.  She leaned forward taking his lips with hers.  This time it was her that took the kiss deeper, her hands that slid into his hair to grip him tightly.   

            Kylo moved his hands from her hips, moving them up her body under her shirt.  She moaned low and long as his hands came up to cup her breasts.  Breaking the kiss, Rey leaned back to drag the shirt over her head.  “I want to feel you”, she whispered.  Taking his mouth again, she swept her tongue against his.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips rocking against the bulge of his cock.   He wrapped his arm around her waist as he twisted his body to press her back into the cushions.  He moved his lips down over her throat as she arched against him, trailing his tongue down her throat.  He circled his tongue around her nipple, feeling her tremble against him.  As he drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.  Her hands gripped his shoulders as she gasped out his name, “Kylo, please!”.  His hand came up to cup her other breast, his hand squeezing gently while his thumb worked the stiff peak of her nipple.  

Her moans and breathy sounds were testing his restraint, he wanted nothing more than the drag her leggings down her legs and sink into her.  Kylo felt his cock straining against his jeans, bordering on painful.  His hips moving urgently against her, his teeth teasing her nipple.   His eyes moved to her face, aroused by the pleasure he saw on her face.  Her mouth parted, her head thrown back.   He could feel her thighs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into the small of his back in her need to press him closer.  He slid a hand between them to press his thumb against the damp heat between her legs.  She cried out as he moved his thumb in circles over her clit, her fingers digging into his shoulders.  Sucking her nipple deeply he moved his hand faster, pushing her over the edge.  She came apart under his hand, bucking her hips up against his hand, her body shuddering as she let out a low scream.  

Her hands fell from his shoulders to lay limply at her sides, her breath shuddering out as her body relaxed.   Rey felt Kylo drop his forehead onto her breasts, his breath heavy against her skin.  His body was trembling as he braced himself over her, his cock still straining against her.  She brought her arms up to wrap around him running her hands over his back. 

Kylo rolled to his side, taking her with him.   His mouth found hers again, lazily sweeping his tongue against her lips.   With a sigh, she opened up to let him in still running her fingers over his back.  He faintly heard his phone ringing on the floor next to him.  Ignoring it, he gathered her close feel the warm press of her skin against his.  As his phone went silent again, he swept her hair back from her face, pressing kissed against her lips.   He felt her smile against his lips and opened his eyes to gaze at her face.   Keeping his eyes on her face, he trailed his hand over her breast and down her side to hook his thumb in the waist of her leggings.  He slowly eased his hand down, baring her hip watching her face to see if she would stop him.  Rey jumped as his phone rang again.   "Answer it Kylo, it might be important."  she whispered.  

Kylo cursed as leaned over to snatch his phone up.   Recognizing the number as Hux, he barked out -  "Now isn't a good time damn it."  Hux prattled on, giving Kylo grief for not being available and ignoring his phone call.

"We have a huge issue with the set location in the mountains Ren.  Maz has been trying to reach you all morning through me and you know how persistent she can be.  You need to get in gear and meet me at her office so we can nail this down."   Hux answered in return.

Kylo eased back from Rey, trailing his hand over her chest and through the valley of her breasts.  "Hux, I did not stutter when I told you this wasn't a good time.  I can't drop everything just to show up at a meeting."

Hux smirked as he looked at the tablet in front of him, the screen filled with images of Kylo and Rey outside the hotel.   "Seeing as how I can probably guess where you are and who you're with, I'd caution you not to let your personal interests interfere with the production.  As a of the producers of the film and one of its creators, I'd say it's pretty damn important for you to be there.  I'll let Maz know that your on the way."

"Fine.  I'll be there in an hour." Kylo ground out.  Disconnecting the call, he tossed his phone back to the floor.  "I'm sorry Rey.  You have no idea how sorry I am."  His stormy eyes taking in her flushed body, stretched back on the sofa still warm from his body.  His eyes dropped to her lips, still flushed and swollen from his mouth.   His hand cupped her neck, pulling her up to him for a kiss.  With a groan, he eased back tugging her up to her feet.   "I don't want leave, not now."

Rey stretched up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips before reaching down to snag her shirt.  She started to tug it over her head, smiling to herself as he tried taking it out of her hands.  "Kylo!  Stop it!   You need to get dressed and get over there.   Figure out what's going on and then call me.  I'm not going anywhere."   As she slipped the t-shirt over her head, she took snagged his shirt off the back of the couch to hand it to him. 

She watched as he pulled the shirt over his head covering the gorgeous expanse of skin.  He grimaced as he adjusted himself inside his jeans, still hard.  She couldn't help but watch as his hands moved over his cock adjusting it's length.   She glanced up to catch his smirk and flushed.

 

"Want to give me a hand with this?" He teased as he winked at her.   He chuckled as he watched her face flush.  Cupping her chin in his hand, he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.  "I'll see you soon darlin'".   As he walked out Rey's door and across the courtyard, he caught sight of Finn, noting the shocked expression on his face.   He nodded a greeting as he walked out to his car.

Finn motioned for Poe to join him, pointing to Kylo walking across the courtyard and then motioning to Rey in her door watching Kylo.  When she noticed the guys coming across the courtyard she flushed again knowing full well what was coming.  She left the door open for them as she moved into the kitchenette to put on a pot of coffee.   Finn rushed into the room dragging Poe behind him.  He looked around the room taking in the blankets on the couch and Kylos jacket still draped over the stool.   “He stayed the night?! Seriously Rey?”

Rey fixed her cup of coffee before answering, moving around to sit on the couch again.   “Yes Finn, he stayed the night.  Why?”

Finn narrowed his eyes at her.  “Why?  Why?  How can you sit there all cool and collected and ask me why?  It’s time to share the details.”   He looked over as Poe, smacked his arm.  “Why are you smacking me?!”

Poe looked at the two of them and just shook his head.  “Did it ever occur to you that she doesn’t want to share all the details?”

Finn looked over at Rey suddenly worried that he was over stepping.  He sat next to her, his hand on her knee.  “You know I’m teasing you right Peanut?  You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to.  I just worry about you that’s all.  You’ve never let anyone stay the night here.  And I’ve never seen you this interested in someone before.”

Rey leaned her head onto Finn’s shoulder and let out a big sigh.  “I’ve never been interested like this before.  I’ve never felt the things he’s made me feel either.   It worries me a little.  And while he did tempt me, I didn’t go there – not yet.   And he was so kind and gentle.  But that’s all I’m going to tell you.   At least for now.”

Finn kissed her forehead relieved that he hadn’t made her angry.  “Ok Peanut, then you can keep all those juicy little details to yourself….for now.”  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he grinned.  “Well, you could share one little detail couldn’t you?”  Finn flashed a smile to Poe, before asking “Soooo…just how big is he?  Inquiring minds want to know.”  Finn separated his hands as if to show size.

Rey turned and looked at him, “Really Finn?  That’s what you want to know?”  She looked to Poe asking “How do you live with him and his dirty mind?”  She stood up to refill her coffee, turning briefly to spread his hands further apart.  She tucked her tongue against her check and looked before spreading his hands again.  “That’s about right.”   Turning on her heel, she walked into the kitchen leaving Finn and Poe gaping at her back.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux certainly managed to stir up some trouble!

Kylo pulled to a stop in front of Maz’s office.  In the distance he saw Hux, still on his phone parking his car.   From the parking lot, he could tell they had a full house.   Scrubbing his hand over his face, he started prepping himself for whatever was about to happen.  If Hux was here already, things couldn’t be good.   Stepping out of the car, he turned to grab his jacket before realizing he left it at Rey’s.  With a smile lingering he turned around.  As soon as he turned, he heard the shouting.  Looking up he saw the crowd moving across the parking lot, cameras already out.  With a sigh, he started moving across to get into the office.  He could hear them shouting over each other…

            _Kylo…where is Rey?  Isn’t she with you?   Kylo…how did Rey feel about the waitress?  Kylo…has she met your parents yet?  Kylo….  Kylo….  Kylo…._

            His anger grew as he fought to remain impassive moving through them.  They were vultures, eager to take advantage of any weakness.   He jogged up the steps to the office, a short thin skeleton of man stepping out to block the door.   Kylo glowered down at him, attempting to move around him.  The man attempted to introduce himself to Kylo, but Kylo brushed him aside.   As he opened the door to the office, he heard from behind him – “She must be really good if she kept you busy all night.” 

Kylo spun around advancing on the shorter man.  “What did you just say to me?”

The shorter man smirked up at Kylo, clearly unaffected by the anger on Kylo’s face.   “Well, if she had the ability to keep two guys occupied the night before and then keep you busy last night – well then she must truly be gifted.” 

            Kylo charged the man, grabbing him by his shirt front.  He walked him backwards, the shorter bouncing hard up against the wall.   Kylo could hear Hux shouting at him from the parking lot, vaguely aware that Hux was pushing himself through the crowd that was now gathered around.  He could hear the clicking of cameras behind him as dragged the shorter man up on his toes.  “You keep her name out of your nasty mouth.  Who the hell do you think you are following me?”

            Hux broke through the crowd, pulling at Kylo trying to break his grip.  “His name is Snoke, he’s a weasel of a photographer.  He’ll do anything for a story, he’s got his own photographer right now taking your picture.   All he wants to do is rile you up, make you take a swing…be smart here Ren.  Let him go.”  

            Snoke laughed, “What’s wrong Kylo?  Don’t want the world to know exactly how your little nobody got herself such a big part?”

            Kylo saw red and jerked Snoke off his feet.  He leaned in just close enough to make sure that only Snoke could hear him.  “You stay away from her.  I catch even the slightest whiff of you anywhere near her…I’ll make you sorry.  Do you hear me?  Stay away from her if you know what’s good for you.” He dropped Snoke back to his feet, jerking his arm out of Hux’s grasp.  

            Snoke straightened his jacket out, tugging it down over his thin frame.  “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the next set of pictures I get, showcase all of her…talents, shall we say?” 

            Kylo snarled as he threw a punch into the wall next to Snoke’s head.  Braced against the wall, he warned Snoke, “Next time, it’s your jaw.”  Kylo allowed Hux to pull him into the office away from the cameras.   Pacing the lobby of the offices, he saw Maz rushing into the room followed closely by Amilyn.  He rounded on Hux, “This is all your fault!  You were the asshole that decided a little gossip was necessary.  You tipped them off!  Now they’re gonna be all over me!  Fuck!”

            “Boys!  Boys!  We have bigger problems than the paparazzi right now.   This needs to get tabled so that we can deal with the mountain side location.” Maz pushed her way in between Hux and Kylo shaking her finger at the pair of them.   “We need to get into my office now, I need Kylo and his charm to work his magic on the owners of the resort.  We’ve got too much wrapped up in that particular location to lose it now.”  Pointing at Kylo, “So you – get to my office, let’s figure this out.”  And rounding on Hux, “And you – get out there and do what ever it is the Kylo pays you to do.   Damage control, sucking up or whatever, but get those damn cameras off my property!”  Turning on her heel, she walked down the hallway pushing Kylo in front of her.

            Kylo stormed into her office whipping his cell out from his pocket.  “Fuck!  I never charged it last night.  Maz, I need your phone.  I have to call Rey.” 

            Maz slapped her hands on her hips and glared up at him.  “Later boy!  This has to be taken care of and now.  We can’t afford to lose the location after everything that we put in to it.  You can call later and deal with it.”  Kylo opened his mouth just to be shushed again.  “I don’t have time to play with this right now.  We need this figured out.   Now get on the phone with those owners and secure our space.”    She hit the speaker button and dialed, motioning for Kylo to take up the conversation.

            Sighing deeply, Kylo put on his best acting skills.  “Mary, John!  It’s Kylo.  I understand we have a problem with the location.  Let’s see if we can work something out….”

 

            **_Finn’s Apartment_**

            Rey pounded on the door to the apartment, calling for Finn.  He opened the door allowing her to rush in.   “Look at this!”  She flashed her iPad in front of his face.  He took the iPad, scrolling through the pictures of Kylo outside of the production offices.  He stopped at a picture with Kylo, fist into the wall, barely missing the head of a man.  After skimming the article, he looked up at Rey’s shocked face.

            “Have you heard from him?  It doesn’t say that he was arrested or anything.  And look, the rest of the pictures show him going into the offices.”   Finn looked up as Poe came in from his shower.  “Babe, look at this!”  Finn scrolled through the pictures, letting Poe look. 

            Poe glanced over at the TV, flipping on to one of the local stations. “That horrible gossip show is about to be on, I wonder if they have anything on it.” 

            Rey paced back and forth in the apartment watching the TV flickering.  “What would have made him try and punch that man?  I mean, he was irritated with Hux when he left, but…”  She broke off as she heard the Kylo’s name on the TV.   _“The Dark Prince of Hollywood, Kylo Ren was involved in an altercation tonight outside of his studio production offices.  Our cameras were there to capture the action.”_ Rey watched as the footage rolled, showing Kylo striding across the parking lot.  The reporters were shouting his name, bombarding him with questions.  She flushed as she heard her name being shouted at him.  He approached a man that was standing in front of the door and while the camera wasn’t close enough to hear the conversation, Rey could see him tense up.   With a shocked gasp, she watched as Kylo snatched the man and tossed him against the wall.  In horror, she watched as Kylo plowed his fist into the wall next to his head.  _“No charges were pressed in the altercation tonight.  Kylo Ren has been linked in recent days to his co-star of in upcoming movie…”_ Rey tuned out the rest of the segment out as she turned to look at the guys.  “Oh, god – Finn I need to find him.  He hasn’t answered a single message all night.”

            “Rey, I’m sure everything is fine.  Why don’t you let me drive you over to the production office and we’ll see if he’s even there.”  He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  As he pulled the door open, he jumped back as Kylo raised his hand to knock. 

Rey rushed past Finn to Kylo, throwing her arms around him.  He pressed his face into her hair, breathing deeply.  Hearing noise behind him, he whipped his head around.  With a growl, he pulled Rey in to the apartment and closed the door.  

“What is going on Kylo?  I saw the segment tonight, why would you try and punch that man?” Rey took his hand noticing the scrapes and bruising.  Brushing her fingers lightly over it, she looked up at his face questioningly.

            Turning to include Finn and Poe, he quickly explained what happened with Snoke.   “This guy made some really awful comments about Rey, he even insinuated that he was going to keep following her or me.  I lost my temper when he implied Rey had been…” he broke off flushing.

            “That I had what?” she asked.

“That you had kept me busy all night.  And he implied that you had kept the guys busy the night before.”  The anger flashed again across his face before he spoke again.  “Guys, this Snoke guy obviously followed us here the other night and kept tabs on Rey while she slept here.  And he kept watching since he knows I stayed with her last night.   We have a major issue with the location out in the mountains and I have to head out there tonight.   Rey – I need you to promise that you’ll stay with the guys here and not alone in your apartment. This Snoke guy really got under my skin and until I’m back, I need to know you’re not alone.  Finn, Poe – please tell me that you’ll let her stay here.  Don’t let her back to the apartment alone.  I want her with someone all the time.”

“Kylo, no.  I don’t need someone to babysit me.  I’m just fine…”  She broke off as he cupped her chin in is hand.

            “Rey.  Please.  I know you can take care of your self.   This just isn’t sitting with me the right way, Hux is checking into Snoke.  I’m just asking you to humor me for a few days, that’s all.  Please.” He kept his gaze on hers, finally relaxing as she nodded.  “I hate to leave you tonight, but I have to stop at my place and grab a change of clothes before I pick up Maz.  We have to get to the resort and deal with the location issue in person.  I’ll charge my phone in the car and I’ll touch base with you.  Promise me that you’ll stay close to the guys.”

            Rey nodded, feeling strangely emotional.  She placed a hand on his chest and leaned up to press her lips to his.  His arms came around her, squeezing her tightly against him as he took the kiss deeper.   His tongue stroked hers teasingly, then with more intensity.  Breaking away from her mouth, ne nipped her bottom lip and then pulled her against chest.

            Looking over her head to the guys, he nodded to Finn.  Finn placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder, murmuring to Kylo “We’ve got her, she won’t be alone.”  Kylo leaned her back and with one last kiss turned to leave.  Finn placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side as Poe moved to her other side.   With one last look at Rey, he turned to close the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get complicated for our leading couple!

            **_Hoth Mountainside Resort_**

The next few days dragged on as Kylo and Maz worked to renegotiate the deal for filming rights at the resort.   The owners of the resort had been offered an exorbitant amount of money to sell, but the purchaser wanted to have the closing moved up as quickly as possible.  What was supposed to be a night away was quickly turning into a week.   The purchaser wanted to negotiate with Kylo and the production company for a payment that was far more that the original contract with the previous owners.  In addition, they were making demands for more time and even billing in the credits of the movie.  The longer the negotiations took, the more frustrated and angry Kylo became.

            “Damn it Maz, they’re yanking our chain here!  We had all of this nailed down in the contract with John and Mary, why doesn’t our contract transfer over to the new company?”  Kylo paced back and forth in the conference room at the resort.

            Maz sighed deeply before answering, “The lawyers always build a fail safe in to the contract, you know it allows for them to cancel ours without penalty should there be a sale.   We have to make a deal with the new owner group of we are going to plan to use this space.   And might I remind you boy – that you were the one that picked this place.  So unless you’re planning on finding a brand new location, it’s time to put your happy face on and make something work.  Both sets of owners will be here shortly.” 

            Kylo stepped out on to the balcony to smoke a cigarette.  He felt his phone vibrate with a text.  Glancing down, he smiled as he saw Rey’s number pop up.    _‘I miss you.  I was thinking about you earlier and thought that you might be missing me too.  So, I just wanted to remind you what was waiting for you.”_ The next message was a picture message.   With a smile, he opened the picture to see  Rey standing in front of a mirror wearing his leather jacket that he left at her place.  Trailing his eyes over the picture, he took in the bare legs below the edge of the jacket.  Shocked, her realized that the jacket was the only thing she was wearing. 

            As he started to text her back, the phone vibrated again.   Opening the new message, he saw Rey still in the jacket, this time opened enough to show the bare skin between her breasts and a tiny scrap of lace that may pass as panties in someone’s imagination.    One more vibration of the phone showed him Rey in all her glory, in nothing but panties with his jacket now on the floor.  Her hands were on her hips, her mouth in a cocky smirk.  Her nipples pebbled, her breasts pressed forward with the arch of her back.  He moaned low in his throat before responding to the text.  “My god.  Rey you’re beautiful.  I can’t wait to come back to you.”  Looking over the pictures again, he felt his cock twitch as he remembered the sounds that she was making under him and the way the she moved when she was on top of him.  In the background, he heard Maz calling for him.   He quickly typed out a message to Rey, letting her know that he was stepping into a meeting.  “I’ll do everything I can to get home to you as fast as I can.  I’m not ready to stop kissing you.”  Sliding his phone into his pocket, he walked back into the office. 

**_Finn’s Apartment_ **

Rey wandered around Finn’s apartment, just irritated with the world.  It had been days since Kylo left, and a handful of text messages just weren’t enough.   She looked at her phone again, rereading the last message from Kylo again.  _‘I’ll do everything I can to get home to you as fast as I can.  I’m not ready to stop kissing you.’_ She had never done anything as risky as taking photo’s like that before.  It gave her such a thrill to send those to him, she only wished she had been there to see his reaction.  With a laugh, she pressed her hand against her stomach as she felt the flutters again.  She called out to Finn, “Hurry up!  You promised me that we would be going out for lunch.  I’m tired of hanging around the apartment all day!” 

            Finn and Poe came around the corner, Poe flushing red.  “Sorry, sorry!  We got, I mean we were, well you know.”  

            Rey laughed at the expression on his face, knowing full well what it was like to be interrupted.  Again!  “Come on guys, drinks are on me.”  She picked up Kylo’s jacket to wear as they were out, Finn stopping to drop a baseball cap on her head.  She pulled the hat off with a questioning look.

            Finn cocked his eye brow as he pointed to the drawn blinds.  “Do you not remember the group of paps that we ran into when we went grocery shopping?  Do you really want to deal with all that again?  Just put the hat on and then we can go.”

            With a sigh, she tucked her hair through the back of the hat into a ponytail.  “If you say so.”  She grabbed her things and shrugged into Kylo’s jacket as the headed out of the apartment.  “By the way, after we get back, I need to stop at my place to grab a few things.”  As they walked out the door and down through the courtyard, not one of them noticing the man standing in the shadows.

            A few hours later, they stopped by Rey’s apartment to grab a few of her things.  As they approached the door, Rey pulled her key out to unlock it when she realized that the door was partially open.  She turned to Finn and Poe motioning to the door.  Poe quickly tucked Rey behind Finn as he pushed the door all the way open.  Flipping the light on, Poe looked around the apartment.   Hearing Rey gasp behind him at the trashed apartment, he turned to Finn.   “You need to call the cops.  Now.”

 

            **_Hoth Mountain Side Resort_**

Kylo sat at the table listening to the lawyers and Maz argue back and forth over the minute details when his phone buzzed.  Glancing down at the phone, he saw Rey’s number come up with a text.   _‘You need to call now – URGENT!’_ With a curt motion, he stood up to walk back out onto the balcony.  Hitting her number he waited for her to pick up.  Kylo was taken aback to hear Poe on the phone.  “Where is Rey?  Is there something wrong?”  Kylo listened as Poe told him about her trashed apartment.

            “Man, it looks like someone broke into the apartment while the three of us were out to lunch.  Police are here interviewing Rey, trying to get information about what may be missing.  We’re talking to some of the neighbors to figure out if they saw anything.  She’s seriously shaken Kylo.  Finn hasn’t left her side yet, but she’s going to break.  And soon.”

            Kylo swore under his breath, looking back at the meeting still going on behind him.   “I’m on my way.  I can be there in about two hours, three at the most.   Don’t let her out of your site Poe.  I’m coming.   Tell her I’m coming.”  Kylo disconnected the phone spinning on his heel to head back in when his phone buzzed again.   Looking at the message coming thru, he saw a picture of Rey sitting on her couch with Finn, her hand in his.  She was visibly upset and sitting on the table in front of her was a police officer.  The phone buzzed again with another message, _‘It looks like the little nobody isn’t having such a good day.’_ Kylo’s hand trembled as he felt the rage building in him.  The number was marked as private, he had no way to call back or even respond to the message.  

            Storming into the meeting, he slammed his hands on the conference table drawing everyone’s attention to him.  “I’ve had enough” he growled.  “I’m not going to put up with or play any more of these games.  I’m walking out this door and if our attorney hasn’t contacted me within two hours indicating that the original terms made with John and Mary are in effect for the new ‘owners’, I will instruct the attorney for First Order Productions to place an immediate cash offer to purchase this resort directly from the mortgage holder.  I should mention that the mortgage holder is currently the same bank that has offered the funds to back the new film being filmed here.  So, I suggest that you get on the same page or lose out on any opportunity you have in front of you.”  Kylo looked around the room, catching the eye of each person in the room.  “You have two hours to get the agreement signed.  Otherwise, First Order **will** take over.  Maz, there is a problem back home.  I’m leaving now.”  Kylo left the room in stunned silence.

            Throwing the door open to his room, he quickly gathered all of his things and tossed them into his bag.   Slinging it over his shoulder, he strode through the hallway dialing Hux on the way.   As Hux picked up the phone, Kylo began barking orders.  “Thanks to your asinine plan with the paps, Rey’s apartment was broken into.  I just got a text message from a private number, that sleaze Snoke has to be at her place, he just sent me a picture of her with the cops.   You get one of the First Order security details over there.  Now.  I’m on my way back.   I want the best there.  No one gets near her – do you understand?”  As Hux stumbled over the words, Kylo disconnected the call and tossed his bag in the car.  With the engine roaring to life, he raced down the mountainside.

**_Back in DC_ **

Rey finished her interview with the police as a crew of four security officers arrived to the apartment.  After identifying themselves as the First Order security detail, there on order of Kylo Ren, the police officers allowed them in.   The lead security agent took a few moments to let Rey and Finn know their orders from Kylo as described by Hux.   “We’ve made the arrangements to have new locks installed and the door reinforced.  Two teams of two will be in motion, one here at the apartment and one with you at all times.   We understand that you will be staying with your friends in another apartment on site?”  At Rey’s nod, he continued “Then the security team assigned to you will be positioned just outside the door.  You will not leave with out the team accompanying you with out orders from Mr. Ren.  Do you have any questions for me ma’am?”  Again Rey shook her head and sunk back onto the couch. 

            Finn and Poe worked to clean up the mess in the apartment for lack of knowing what to do.  They watched as Rey curled into herself under Kylo’s jacket, tucking herself into the corner of the couch.   Her head dropped back on to the seat back as she closed her eyes.  Poe moved to sit next to her, patting her knee under the jacket.  “Hey sweets, Finn is going to pack a bag to take back with us to the apartment and then we’re going to take you home with us and curl up together and watch movies.  OK?”  Rey nodded, never opening her eyes.  He caught Finn’s eyes across the room, very worried.   Finn started across the room with the bag he packed for Rey when he heard the commotion out front.  Turning to block Rey from whoever was coming in the room, he sagged in relief when he saw Kylo in the doorway. 

            “Rey!”  Kylo all but leapt across the room as she surged to her feet.   He wrapped her in his arms lifting her feet off the floor.  He could feel her body trembling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the curve of his neck.   “I’m so sorry darlin’.  I’m sorry.”  He turned to look at Finn and Poe over her shoulder.   “I’m taking her with me to my place tonight, the security guards will stay here on duty at your apartment and hers.”  Nuzzling Rey he asked her quietly, “Are you ok to come with me?”  At her nod of agreement, Kylo lowered her to her feet and picked up his jacket, tucking her into it.  He kept his arm around her, moving to walk her out to his car.  Finn picked up the bag that he packed offering it to Kylo.  Kylo took the bag, but asked Finn and Poe to walk out with them.

            Arriving at Kylo’s car, Finn and Poe both took turns to offer her a hug before letting Kylo tuck her into the front seat.  With the door closed, Kylo pulled his phone out to show them the message that he had gotten from the private number.  “I think this was Snoke, that’s why security is here.   Hux is working on digging info about Snoke and our security detail is going to be close by all the time.  If we can prove it was him, he’s done.  I wanted you to know so that you can keep a look out.  I’ll touch base tomorrow, but in the meantime I want to take her home.”

            Finn reached out, placing his arm on Kylo’s.   “She hasn’t broken yet, but it’s coming.”

            With a nod, Kylo got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a slow burn, but man is it getting hot!

Kylo navigated through town to his place, his hand gently on Rey’s.  He could feel her hand trembling lighting in his.  He fought to keep the rage at bay, it was after all his fault that she was in this position.   If Hux hadn’t pulled such as stupid stunt, she wouldn’t have been in the paparazzi’s eye.  Well, at least not yet.  Pulling into his garage, he used his key code to take them up to the top level.  Pulling his car into his assigned spot, he snagged her bag out of the back seat before walking around to her side and helping her out.   He could see the unshed tears in her eyes, her hands still trembling as he tucked her against his side to walk her in to his apartment.   Once inside, he bolted the door and pushed her gently onto the couch.   Walking over to a cabinet, he poured two fingers of brandy into a glass.  “Here darlin’.  Drink this.”   

Rey took the glass her offered and tossed the drink back, her eyes closing against the burn of the brandy.   Wordlessly she handed the glass back.   She tipped her head back, fighting against the emotions that were threating to burst.   She felt his hands on her knees as he knelt on the floor in front of her.  “I’m fine Kylo.  I just need a little quiet and I’ll be fine.”  

“Rey, it’s ok to let go…”  he broke off as she jumped to her feet.

“LET GO?”  She shouted.  “You think that I’m gonna just sit here and boohoo because someone trashed my place?!?  Fuck that!  Fuck that!  I’m pissed!  And I’m gonna find the idiot that trashed my place and beat the hell out of him.  That is my home and I’ll be damned if anyone is going to make me feel like I can’t be comfortable or safe in my own home…and…”  Rey finally let broke, her emotion finally unleashing.   Tears flowed down her face as she covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

Kylo swept her into his arms, holding on tight as she wept tears of anger and frustration.  Her head tucked beneath his chin, he sat on the couch curling her against him.   He stroked his hands up and down her back as she cried.  He just rocked her gently, never saying a word.   Though she cried hard, she didn’t cry for long.  Almost as quickly as the tears came on, they dried up leaving her exhausted in his arms.    He stood easily with her in his arms, walking her down the hallway and setting her in the chair in his bedroom.  Turning to the bathroom, he filled the soaker tub with hot water and laid towels out for her.  He went to Rey, tugging her to his feet and leading her into the bathroom.  “Soak for a little while, I have to make a few calls.”  He placed a kiss on her forehead and then on her lips gently.  “I’ll be back shortly”.  Closing the door behind him, he went back out to the living room to call Hux for an update. 

Rey stripped down and stepped into tub, sinking down into the warm water. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the stress from the evening just melt away as she soaked.  She could hear Kylo moving in the room, his voice muffled.  Her limbs grew heavy as she soaked in the water, her mind exhasusted from the day.  She nearly fell asleep, her eyes heavy.  Sitting up, she reached down to pull the plug.  After drying herself, she looked down at her clothes on the floor wrinkling her nose.  Noticing a t-shirt hanging on the back of the door, she slipped it over her head.   Bringing the shirt to her nose, she inhaled deeply smelling Kylo.  Wandering back down the hall, she found Kylo on the phone in the living room. 

Kylo listened as Hux gave him the updates on the security detail.  Hearing a sound behind him, he turned to see Rey standing in the hallway.  She was wearing one of his t-shirts, the bottom edge skimming her thighs.  Cutting Hux off, he disconnected the call.  “Are you feeling better?  You look better.”  He tucked his hands into his jeans to keep them from reaching out to touch.  

“I’m sleepy, my head is aching.  I’m uh, sorry about taking your shirt, but I didn’t think to grab my bag and I didn’t want to disturb you.”  She tugged sheepishly at the hem of the shirt.

He cleared his throat before answering, “It’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.  Why don’t I grab your bag and bring it to the bedroom.  You can get settled and get a little rest.”  Picking the bag up with one hand, he led her back down the hallway.   Leaving the bag in the bathroom so that she could get comfortable, he turned the lights down in the bedroom and pulled the blankets back.   

Rey dug through the bag to find a pair of panties, and with a giggle realized the guys must have been convinced someone was getting lucky.   She slipped them on under the t-shirt, opting not to change into her own.   After brushing her teeth, she flipped the light off and went back into the bedroom.  Kylo had turned the bed down and was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Go ahead and get a little rest, I’ll be out front if you need anything.”  Settling her into his bed, he pressed a kiss to her lips.  Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him into the kiss.  Kylo pressed her back against the bed, his body shifting to cover hers over the blanket.  His tongue sweeping out to press against her lips.  Her lips parted allowing him access moaning softly as his tongue tangled with hers.  Her hands trailed over his back, tugging at his shirt.  When her hands finally found his skin, he moaned in response.   Breaking the kiss, he dropped his forehead to hers before capturing her hands in his.  Rey looked up at him, questions in her eyes.  “Not like this.  You’ve been though a lot today and I don’t want that wrapped up with the first time I have you.  Our first time deserves more than that. ”  He eased back from her, dropping soft kisses on her face and her lips.

“Don’t go.  Please, just hold me for a while.”  Rey whispered quietly.  She reached for him again as his phone rang.  With a sign, she dropped her hand back to the bed.  

He glanced down at his phone, seeing Maz on the screen.   "Let me take this darlin'.  I'll be quick.  I'll make sure everything is locked tight and I'll be right back."   He pressed a kiss to her lips and stood to take the call.  "Maz, what's going on?"   He moved quickly through the apartment making sure it was secured, turning lights off as he moved back to the bedroom.   He listened as Maz described the events after he left, the new owners panicked at the idea that someone could take the deal out from under them.   They agreed to all original terms of the agreement and dropped their entire list of demands save one.   They wanted First Order to complete production on their resort within 10 days to allow the owners to accommodate another event.   Maz informed Kylo she had agreed to the terms and that would require immediate movement on their part to get cast and crew moved to the resort within the next 48 hours.  "Alright Maz, we'll meet at the office first thing tomorrow to nail it down."  Maz mentioned that she had heard from Hux and asked about Rey.  "She's fine, she's here with me for a while.  We need to get this thing figured out."  He chuckled as Maz reminded him to behave and not scare away their leading actress.  "I got it Maz, I'll see you in the morning."  

Walking in to the bedroom, he stopped for a moment – struck by how peaceful Rey looked, sleeping in his bed.  Her arm flung out to the side as if looking for something.   Kylo turned the lights off, leaving the room in darkness, only the light from the city lighting it.   Stripping down to his briefs, he slipped in bed next to her smiling as she turned in her sleep to face him.   She tucked her head onto his chest, her arm draped over him as she settled back in to sleep.  

**_The next morning..._ **

Kylo woke to sound of rain on the windows and his phone buzzing on the night stand.   He laid quietly, not wanting to wake Rey.  They had become tangled in each other in sleep, her arm snaked around his chest with her leg tossed over his.   As the buzzing continued, she mumbled in her sleep rolling away from him.  He reached out grab his phone seeing multiple emails from Hux and Maz.  With a sigh he dropped the phone back on the nightstand.   _'_ _Just an hour more'_ he thought, rolling to his side to pull Rey against him.  She snuggled back into his arms her bottom tucked against his groin.  He sucked in a breath as he hardened against her.  Closing his eyes, he willed himself to lie still.  As she quieted, he closed his eyes drifting back off. 

Rey woke not long after, Kylo's arms locked around her.  She smiled as she felt his breath next to her ear.  As she shifted, his hand came down to grip her hip stilling her.  She heard him mumble behind her.  "I've gotta get up for a minute Kylo.  I'll be back."  She slipped from the bed ducking into the bathroom to pee.  After washing her hands and rinsing her mouth she walked out of the bathroom to see Kylo sitting on the edge of the bed, his hair tousled from sleep.  Stepping in front of him, she stood between his knees.  With him sitting, she could actually look into his eyes.    She placed a kiss onto his lips with a whispered "Thank you".    Stepping back from him, she smiled "If you don't mind, could I make coffee?"  He nodded and she stepped out of the room.   As she found everything she needed in his kitchen, she checked her own phone to see messages from Finn and Poe making sure she was alright.  As the coffee brewed, she quickly answered their texts.   Rey heard Kylo's footsteps coming down the hall and turned, her eyes taking his broad chest.   He had taken the time to slip on loose pants but hadn't bothered with a shirt.   Walking past her, he went straight for the coffee adding heaps of sugar before taking the first drink.  With a laugh she teased him, "Not much of a morning person are you?".

He turned with a glare, "Not a morning person?" He growled.  Setting his coffee to the side he advanced on her, pressing her against the counter and taking her lips with his.  He pressed his hips against her, his erection barely contained in the loose pants he wore.   He plunged his tongue into her mouth his tongue sliding against hers.  His hand slid up over her hips pushing the t-shirt up so that his hands could touch the bare skin of her hips above her panties.  Her arms wound around his neck pulling him down to her, her breasts flush against him as she moved against his erection.   His lips left hers moving to her neck, "Doesn't it feel like I'm  **up** to you?", he murmured against her ear as he rocked his hips.  She moaned his name as he bent to slide his hand over her bare leg, hooking his hand under her knee and dragging it up to his hip.  She rocked her pussy against his cock, feeling it harden even more against her.  He could feel how wet she was even with the clothing between them and he jerked his hips against her, driving his erection into her.  His teeth sank into soft skin of her neck as he slid his hand between them.  His fingers slipped beneath the lace of her panties and dipped between her soaked lips.  His long finger stroked against her clit, causing her to cry out.  He sucked at her neck knowing he would leave a mark, not caring who would see it.   Her breath was sobbing out of her as she gripped his shoulders, her head thrown back.  Taking his hand from her panties suddenly, he lifted her to sit on the counter in front of him.  Sitting on the counter before him, she watched as he moved his hand slowly back up her thighs.  His eyes on hers, he moved her panties to the side to slide his finger down her clit and just inside her opening.  "Let me...please" he whispered.   At her nod he slid one finger slowly inside feeling her clench around him, withdrawing almost completely he added a second finger.   Her legs spread further apart as he fucked her slowly with his fingers, bringing his other hand to hold her in place.  His thumb worked circles on her clit as his other hand pumped in and out of her.   Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she moved her hips against him.  He added a third finger to her pussy stretching her on her fingers, his thumb pressing hard against her.  "Let go darlin'…" he growled.  Her head thrown back she screamed out his name, her hips pumping against his hand.   She flooded his hand as she came, her body quaking and her nails digging into his bare shoulders.   Limply she leaned against the cabinets as he slowly pulled his fingers from her body.   With his hands spanning her hips, he lifted her gently to set her back on her feet.   She looked up at him, still dazed from her orgasm.   With a soft kiss, he reached past her to take a drink from his now cooled coffee. 

She looked up at him, still feeling the aftershocks.  He had put some space between them, but she could still see his cock hard and straining against his pants, the telltale wet spot proving that he was still ready.  "Don't you want to...I mean...I thought that...."  Rey broke off, blushing furiously.  

Kylo took her hand and pressed it against him, her fingers wrapping around the thick length of him.   "Can't you tell how much I want you?"  He arched into her hand, his eyes narrowing at the feel of her fingers around his cock.  "If I had it my way, your panties would be gone and you'd be bent over the counter with my cock buried inside you screaming my name.  But, I have exactly 35 minutes to shower and get to the offices today."   He downed his coffee, and taking her fingers, brought them up to place a kiss on the palm of her hand.   "That's going to have to tide me over for now.  You should get dressed too and come with me.  There's a lot happening that you need to know about.  Finish your coffee, I'm going to jump in the shower."   

Rey waited until she heard the water running in the bathroom and gathering her nerve walked down the hall again to slip into the bathroom.   The click of the door gave her away as Kylo spun away from the shower.  He had already stripped down and stood in front her, his cock still hard and dripping.  He opened his mouth to speak, but she moved to kiss him quickly.   Her hand slid between their bodies and wrapped around him again.  He was impossibly hard and hot in her hand, his cock jerking as she stroked the length of him.  She broke the kiss to smirk up at him, "We can't have you going to a meeting with  **this**  now can we?"   Her hand picked up speed as the tip of his cock leaked, slicking her hand.  His hand shot out to brace himself on the wall as he watched her with hooded eyes, his breath panting out.  Adding her other hand to his cock, she worked him faster and faster watching the muscles in his arms quiver as he fought to keep his hand on the wall.   She squeezed her hand, tightening her strokes and whispered huskily "Cum for me Kylo".  He jerked as his body reacted to her command, his cock swelling as he came.  Her name burst through his lips as he came, spurting on to her hand and even the shirt she's wearing.   His forehead drops to hers as he closes his eyes, panting heavily.   Stepping back from him, she strips his t-shirt off her body to wipe her hands clean.  With her own little smirk, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dancing out his reach.   "Now, you take your shower while I get ready.  Don't forget to bump up the temp though – I don't think you need a cold shower anymore."   She giggled as she closed the door behind her.

Rey finished getting dressed, changing into her jeans and a simple sweater.  Thanks to Kylo, she had needed to change her panties too, there was no way she was going to be able to wear those as wet as they had been.   As she stood up from lacing her shoes, she looked over in time to see Kylo coming out of the bathroom.  He only had a towel slung around his hips and he was still damp from his shower.   She caught her bottom lip in her teeth as she watched him.   He pulled a fresh pair of briefs from his dresser, dropping his towel to step into them.  As he turned, he caught her staring and grinned.  "See anything you like?"   He finished getting dressed quickly, stopping to grab her hand and his keys before leaving the apartment. 

As Kylo drove them thru the rainy streets towards the First Order offices, he gave her the quick run-down of events from the resort.   Turning into their parking lot, he explained to her the condition set forth from the new owners dictating that the filming had to be completed within the next ten days.  "This is why I wanted you to be here today, you should be aware of the plans.  Poe and Finn should be here too, Hux reached out to them.  In fact, most of the key cast will be here as we nail down transportation and lodging for the upcoming days.  It looks like we're going to be heading to the mountains most likely as early as tomorrow."   Kylo parked the car and shut it down, cursing when he saw the car behind him.   "We have to move quick across the lot, there are paps behind us.  They must have followed me here."   He got out of the car and moved around to her side, opening the door to take her hand.  "Ready?"  She nodded and the moved across the lot and into the building.  

As they walked into the building, Rey heard her name being called and turned to see Finn and Poe.   She ran across the lobby to launch herself into Finn's arms for a hug and felt Poe rubbing her back.  Both of them launched questions at her.  Rey stopped them with a quick laugh.  "Yes – I'm OK.  Yes – Kylo took care of me.  No- not like that...well not entirely like that.  We will have plenty of time to catch up.   But first, how's my apartment? " 

Finn searched her face for any sign of distress before answering.   "Didn't Kylo tell you?  Well, the security detail was there all night at your apartment.  The cleaning crew showed up early to clean up from the police dusting for prints  **and**  the new locks and security has been put in place.  The security detail was still at your place when we left to come here.  Everything is back to normal Peanut."

Kylo waved them into the conference room as the crew started their meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me (Especially all of my fellow Thirsties!) to reward your patience with the plot, I have thrown in a little porn!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The SMUT in all it's glory...the porn reward for reading the plot!

 

**_Hoth Mountainside Resort_ **

Less than 24 hours after the meeting at First Order, the crew assembled at the resort.  As the cast and crew filtered in, cabins were handed out.  Rey arrived at her cabin with her bags, opening the door to a beautiful one-bedroom space with a view of the mountain and a deck off the kitchen.   On one side of her was Finn and Poe's cabin with Kylo across the way.   Trailing through the cabin, she settled her belongs away quickly knowing that they were due on the 'set' within the hour.   A few hours of reading and blocking and she would finally get to settle down for a glass of wine and the view off her deck.  She heard a knock on the door and Kylo poked his head in.  She waved him in and pulled him through the kitchen.  "Did you see this view?  Isn't it amazing?" 

Kylo watched her looking up at the mountains, the breeze stirring her hair.   She turned back to him with a huge smile, dimming slightly as she noticed the odd look on his face.  He captured her face with his hands gazing down at her before leaning down to kiss her gently.  He kept it gentle, no rush.  Her arms wrapped around his waist he took his time with the kiss, drawing out the moment.   At her gentle sigh, he broke the kiss, his thumb grazing over her lip.  "Sorry, couldn't help it.  I hope you don't mind that I had them give you your own cabin, I didn't want to assume that you'd want to stay with me or that you had to stay with me.  And well, I didn't want the crew whispering about it."

With a smile she shook her head, "It doesn't bother to have my own space. I'm going to need alone time before scenes anyway to settle myself."  She traced her finger down his chest stopping at his belt.  "Besides, just because you have your own cabin doesn't mean you have to sleep there.  I mean, I couldn't help but notice how big the bed is in there.  What if I get lonely?"

Kylo could feel the blood rushing to his cock as her finger traced over his belt buckle.  Trapping her hand in his, he leaned down to nip at her lips.   "Well, then might I suggest we get all of our work done, so that we have time for play later."  With a quick kiss, he pulled her through the cabin reminding her to lock up.

After hours of the readings, the crew moved into blocking the scenes.   Rey watched as Kylo worked with the crew to set up the scenes that they would be filming.  He worked tirelessly with the crew to make sure that it was set up exactly as he wanted.  The crew worked thru the evening setting up the scenes so the Rey and Kylo could run through them.  Over and over Amilyn ran them thru the paces, tweaking as she went.  

Amilyn pulled them to the side, ‘You know, we could go ahead and knock out this scene tonight if you have it in you?  I can push the crew off set for the evening and let them relax, we were going to use the skeleton crew for the scene anyway so that you can be comfortable.  What do you say?”  She looked over the pair, waiting.

Rey looked over to Kylo and at his nod looked by to Amilyn.  “I’m good with it, do I have time to take a quick shower and what not?”  Amilyn nodded and instructed the pair to report back to the set in two hours. 

As Amilyn walked out calling Poe to her, Kylo took her hand.  “I’m going to just finish up a few things here and then I’m gonna hit my cabin for a shower too.  I’ll see you soon?” 

She nodded and watched him walk away.   Turning to head back to her cabin, she whipped her phone out of her pocket texting Finn.   ‘We need to talk.  Meet me at my cabin…NOW!’  She quickly walked across the resort to her cabin as she waited for Finn to respond.  When her phone buzzed, she glanced down to see his return text.   She climbed the steps to the cabin to wait inside for him.  When he arrived a few minutes later, he burst through the door calling for her. 

“Rey, what’s wrong?  What happened?”  He looked around frantically.

“God, Finn – I knew that there was a love scene in the movie.  I did!  I read the script and I knew what was going to happen.   I’m so not ready for this, every time we’re alone…I mean..."   Rey broke off as Finn burst into laughter.   “I’m so glad that I am providing you with such amusement…”

                Finn wiped his eyes as his laughter turned into chuckles, “C’mon Rey, it’s not that bad.   What’s the worst that’s gonna happen?  You see Kylo naked while you film the scene?  It’s not like you haven’t been with him already.    And it’s not like he’s been shy about showing his body, hell – even Poe and I have been caught watching him work out on set.  I don’t even think he owns a t-shirt.  C’mon Rey – spill.   What’s the issue?  It’s me.”  Finn took Rey’s arm and pulled her to sit with him on the couch in her cabin.

                With a sigh, Rey sat back and covered her face with her hands.    Deep down she knew that she could share anything with Finn, but this was going to cause some serious explaining.   “Finn, you know we’ve talked about pretty much everything.  I’ve told you practically everything about my life.   I’m freaked out about this scene only because…well you know, I’ve never…” she trailed off.   

                Finn looked over at Rey, his mouth dropping open.  “What do you mean you’ve never?  You’ve spent the night with Kylo, several in fact.  Are you telling me that you two hadn't done the deed?  And what about with the schmuck?  You were with him for so long, you never with him either?

                “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing Finn.  When Kylo and I spent the night together, we fooled around and in fact we almost, you know.  I still haven't told him that I've never...  And with Schmuck, I just never felt that, that zip with him.  You know, I never felt like I just had to jump him.   And I told you about the night Kylo spent with me.  I’ve never, ever felt like that before.  I mean, it was just so….so….”.  Rey pressed a hand to her stomach.   “Finn, what am I gonna do?  We shoot this scene tonight, we’ve already blocked the scene and I’m just freaking out!”  She jumped up to begin pacing in the cabin.

                Finn watched his friend pacing back and forth, winding herself up.  While he knew exactly what he would do in the situation, he couldn’t imagine what kind of nerves she had going on.   “Hang on Peanut, I’ve got an idea.”   Finn quickly pulled his cell out to text Poe.  “Poe is working tonight with the limited crew, he’ll know what to do.”

                “Great.  Great, Finn – by all means, let’s tell more people about my embarrassing situation.”  I’m going to take a shower, I have to be on set in less than two hours.”  Rey stormed down the hall and slammed the door.

                Finn put his phone back in his pocket, smiling to himself.  Walking down the hall, he tapped on the bathroom door.  “Hey Peanut!  Don’t forget to shave your legs…think of this as a date.   With any luck – you might just drive him crazy right back!”   He laughed as he heard Rey cursing and banging in the bathroom.   The knock on the cabin door had him walking back to let in Poe.

                Thirty minutes later, Rey came down the hall towel drying her hair in her robe.   Poe and Finn were cuddled up on the couch, intently talking.  Poe glanced up and reached for Rey’s hand.  “Don’t be grumpy with Finn, he just wants to help.” 

                Rey sat down in front of them with a sigh.  “It’s not like I don’t know what a sex scene looks like, and lord knows I’m not a prude.  I know exactly what is going to happen, I just never performed the actual.  For God's sake it's not like we haven't done anything.  He's gotten me off several times.  And I've seen him naked, I've even..well...ugh.  Never mind.”  Jumping to her feet, she began pacing again.  “I mean, how do I get in the bed with him naked and pretend to enjoy something that I’ve never experienced?  And my god, I’m going to be in bed with him – naked!  Both of us!”

                Poe chuckled, “Well first of all, he’s not going to be naked.   He will have a modesty sock on.   Just think of it, like a drawstring bag that will cover his important parts.  I mean, c’mon – we’ve all seen him in the scene from his last movie."

                “Rey – you told me about what happened when he spent the night with you.  How you felt.   Just imagine that moment again, imagine what you would do had you not been interrupted.”  Finn squeezed her hand.

                Poe piped in, “And don’t be worried, with this type of scene it is a limited crew.   Just a handful of people and the director.    Since you’ve already blocked the scene, the lighting is done so there is only one lighting guy just in case you need something changed.  And I’ll be there as well.  If you need me, or whatever- I’ve got your back”.

                Rey smiled, “I’ll figure it out – I always have.  Will you walk with me over to set?  I just have to get dressed and get over to make up”.

                Finn watched as she walked down the hallway to get dressed.   “I hope she’s ready for this, Kylo has been watching her like a hawk all week.  Every time she walks into the room he looks at her like he’s dying of thirst and she is the glass of water. This could be very, VERY interesting.”

                Kylo was already in the chair for make up when Rey walked thru the door.   He watched her in the mirror, meeting her eyes briefly.   He saw her checks flush as she caught his eye.  He felt her eyes on him in the mirror, he glanced up to catch her looking at him.  He winked at her thru the reflection, chuckling to himself as he watched her mouth part, turning away from his glance.  

                Their director came in cheerfully calling out to both of them, “Kylo, Rey – I’m looking forward to knocking this scene out.   You guys ready?” 

                Rey waved to Amilyn, giving her a quick thumbs up while make-up was working.  Kylo stood up “Just heading over to wardrobe now.  You know how much I can’t wait to have my sock on”.  With a quick laugh he walked towards the door.

                Amilyn followed him to the door, calling after him “Don’t forget to tell wardrobe you need the extra large”!    As she turned back, she noticed Rey nervously playing with her fingers.   Looking over Rey in the mirror, she waved the make up artist aside.  Amilyn placed her hands on Rey’s shoulder, rubbing gently.    “Are you nervous?  Kylo is a pro, he’ll make this easy on you.  And never mind me teasing him about the sock, I’ve just known him since he was kid.  It’s kind of like the privilege of being an Aunt.”

Rey looked at Amilyn in the mirror, “I guess it shows that I’m nervous huh?  I want this to be perfect, but…” Rey broke off, looking down at her lap.

Amilyn looked down at Rey, torn between staying objective as her director or admitting to what her assistant had confided in her.  She had seen for herself Kylo and his reactions to Rey, as a long time family friend she wanted to see Kylo happy and part of her recognized that happiness would be tied to Rey.  “Let me give you some advice Rey.  Trust your gut, let Kylo lead you thru this.  He’s a professional and he won’t steer you wrong.  Trust him.  I’ll see you in there.”

Amilyn stepped outside to meet Poe.  “Thanks for telling me what you did, knowing what I know will help this process.  I still wonder if I should tell Kylo.  He is a wonderful teacher and could really make this so much better for her.”

Watching Kylo stride across the set, Poe made up his mind.  “Amilyn, if you dn’t mind – I think I’m going to have a quick word with Kylo.  Offer a few final pointers from the director, if you’re ok with it.” 

Sprinting across the set, Poe called out for Kylo.  “Listen, I just need a quick second.  I just wanted to let you know, Rey is seriously in her nerves right now.  I can’t really give you a lot of insight, but she’s going to need a bit of extra patience from you today.”

Poe stopped in front of Kylo, suddenly unsure of his decision as he looked up at him.  Kylo could be very intimidating and his intense gaze often making those who butted heads with him regret it.   "Listen Kylo, she would probably kill me if she knew that I was talking to you about it, but Finn and I both thought you should know.  In all of our time as friends, I’ve never seen Rey develop anything like what she has with you.  Something is different with her."  Poe broke off as Kylo narrowed his eyes.   All of a sudden Kylo looked like he wanted to punch something.   "No, no, no...Wait!  I don't mean anything bad, she is just nervous because...fuck!  I knew I was going to screw this up.  Rey has never been with anyone.   She is afraid that will show in the scene tonight."

Kylo just stood there staring down a Poe, thoughts running a mile a minute in his head.  _No wonder she told him that she wanted to go slow.  The way she responded to me, I would have never guessed that she had never…_ "Why are you telling me this?"

Poe shrugged his shoulders, "She confided in Finn earlier today.  He said that he has never heard her this interested in someone before, so whatever is happening between the two of you, Rey wants this scene to be perfect, but she is afraid of showing her, uh 'lack of experience'.  Just thought if you knew, you'd make this easier for her."

Kylo nodded his agreement.  "Thanks for telling me, I'll do everything I can to make her comfortable."

Poe let out a quick sigh of relief, "One more favor than?  Don't tell her you know.  She would kill Finn.  And me."  Behind Kylo, he saw Amilyn walk in to begin barking orders at the crew still lingering.   "Gotta go, it's time to clear out the stragglers".

Kylo walked outside the stage door to have a smoke.  He leaned against the wall, thinking over what Poe had told him.  He had been eager to get his hands back on Rey for since this morning.   Even though the scene they were shooting tonight was obviously just for show, he was still going to have his hands on her, be kissing her and holding her.  His eyes narrowed as he saw her approaching the set door.  “Hey Rey, you ready for this?”

Rey pressed a hand against her stomach, gave him a quick smile.  “I’m nervous, but you know how it goes.  You’re probably nervous too.”

As he flicked his cigarette away, he grinned down at her.  “Seriously?  Have you not seen my last few movies?  I have no worries about any type of sex scene, I like showing off.   Trust in me darlin’ – you just need a teacher.  C’mon Rey, let’s get this started.”  Kylo tucked her arm in his and lead her onto the stage.

Kylo and Rey walked thru, stopping to listen to Amilyn bark out instructions to the three crew members that would be working the set.   “OK everyone, we’re going to get started.   Let me remind you all, cell phones in MY bag with Poe – I find any hidden camera footage, you’re fired.  No talking between takes and if at any time I tell you to walk – you walk.   No questions asked!  Got it?”

Rey peeked up at Kylo only to catch him looking at her.  “What?” she questioned. 

“Nothing, just ready to get started.”

As they camera started rolling, Rey and Kylo intensely into their lines as the tension began to build.  On screen Kylo’s character was blasting Rey’s for putting herself in danger.  “You could have been killed!  Are you crazy – I told you I had it covered.   All you had to do was listen!”

Shouting him down, Rey responded – “And I told you I can take care of myself.  I don’t need you to tuck me away in a corner.  I don’t need rescuing, I can handle this myself.”  Turning on her heel, she started to walk away from him.

Kylo grabbed her arm, pulling her back.  “Don’t walk away from me damnit!” Rey struggled against his chest, trying to pull herself away.  “I could’ve lost you!  What if I hadn’t gotten there in time?”  Pulling her tight against him, he pressed his lips to hers.  Rey struggled for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into the kiss.  Kylo forgot about the fact that this was just a scene, he poured his frustration from the last few days into that kiss.  His hands running over her back, pressing her against him. 

Rey dragged her hand thru his thick hair, pulling him down to her.   She was straining to get closer to him.  She could feel his hand on her hip, gripping her so tightly.  His arm around her pulling her to her toes to feel more of her body against his.  His tongue exploring her mouth insistently.  Rey strained against his body, thrilled by hard press of his muscular body, his thick arms locking her against him.   She could feel his cock straining against her stomach and she moaned deep in her throat. 

Kylo was reeling from her response.  She was arched into him, one of her hands sliding under his shirt to touch his chest.  He couldn’t get enough of her, his hand coming up from her hip to pull her shirt from her jeans.   He swallowed the moan that came from her lips when his hands touched her bare skin.

“ **CUT!** ”

Kylo and Rey broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.  Rey swallowed hard, running her hands back thru her hair. Kylo scrubbed his hands over his face, mildly surprised to see them trembling.

Amilyn approached the pair, keeping her grin to herself.  “That was great guys!  We’re going to just set the lighting in the ‘bedroom’, we’ll pick this back up in a moment.  When we get started, I’m going to need you guys locked back up just like you were.  And Kylo, remember the blocking – you’re going to be leading her backwards into the room and onto the bed.   Oh and I really like the urgency that you have going on.  Keep that up.”

Kylo walked up behind Rey, lightly running his hands up and down her arms.  "You good?"

Rey looked back at him, surprised to find herself still trembling.  "Uh, yeah.  Yeah, of course.  I'm fine."

Amilyn walked back thru, "Alright guys, we're ready to go.   Lighting is in place.  Remember, I'm not going to stop anything at this point until the scene is over.   We've got three cameras' going to capture all the angles.   Remember your blocking, we don't want to see any of the modesty covers.  Any questions?  Good, lets see if we can get this in one run.  Rey – I've got a robe tucked under the pillow for you.  Kylo- well, you can get yourself dressed when this is over.  Make me proud guys!"  With a wink, she turned and waved everyone into place.

As the camera's rolled and Amilyn called for action, Kylo took Rey back into his arms.  He pressed her against him, putting his hand back to her hip.  He took her mouth again, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her again.  His hands travelled over her back pulling her shirt all the way out of her jeans.  She gasped as his hands slid under her shirt to slowly move up her chest, his thumbs brushing over her nipples as they hardened at his touch.  She pressed against him, desperate to feel his skin as he began took the bottom of her shirt in his hands.  They broke the kiss long enough to sweep her shirt over her head, Kylo gazing down at her.  She reached for him, dragging his shirt up his chest and he quickly tossed it over his head and to the floor.  Again, he pulled her against his chest feeling her skin against him and kissing her deeply.   He vaguely remembered his instructions and began guiding her back into the 'bedroom'.  His large hands tugging the strap of her bra down her arms.  As he reached back to flick the bra open, she hooked her leg over his hip.  Kylo supported her weight as he pressed her down to the bed gently, dropping the bra to the floor.  As she laid beneath him, his weight settling between her legs, she arched up against him feeling his cock straining against his jeans.  Her hips rocking to meet him, she couldn't get enough of the friction. 

Kylo broke this kiss off, kissing his way slowly down her body.  Taking his time to drag his tongue around her nipple, amazed that it hardened even more he slipped his hand between their bodies to unbutton her jeans.  Kneeling between her legs, he dragged her jeans down her legs to leave her open to him.  Rey reached for him again, wanting to feel his body on hers.  Kylo gave her a slight smile and instead laid himself between her legs, sliding one of her legs over his shoulder.   His arm came around her hips to drape across her stomach, he waited until she looked him in his eyes and with his eyes on hers lowered his mouth to place a soft kiss just above her mound.

Rey gasped and her hips jumped up to meet his mouth, her hands fisting in the sheets below them.  ' _My God, this feels so good.  I feel like I'm burning alive.'_  She felt the pressure of his hand on her hips keeping her in place as he simulated oral sex with her.  Her breasts heaving, she arched her back moaning. Opening her eyes, she saw Kylo looking at her with hooded eyes before leaning forward one last time.  Kylo nipped at the inside of her thigh causing her to cry out with pleasure. 

Kylo was beyond turned on, her moans and soft panting were driving him out of his mind.  Even with her modesty panel covering her, he could tell she was soaked.  He wanted desperately to move it to the side and sink his face into her wetness.   He could smell her and he was desperate to taste her.  He leaned into her, wanting to show her that he needed her, sinking his teeth into her thigh and sucking.  He wanted to leave a mark on her, he wanted her to look down and know he had been there.  When she cried out and arched her hips towards his face, he growled against her, feeling his cock jump against his jeans.

Pulling back away from her, he quickly stood reaching for the button on his jeans.  She pushed herself to a sitting position and pushed his hands away from the denim.  He small hands trembling slightly, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down.  As he stepped out of them, taking care to keep himself angled from the camera, she leaned back and reached for him.

Kylo knelt between her legs again, hooking her leg over his hip to keep her somewhat hidden from the camera as he took her mouth again.  His hands were all over her, rubbing circles over her nipples as he gently rocked against her.   In his mind, he cursed the damned modesty covers and the cameras surrounding them, without them he would be inside of her.  Rey's hips were moving against him, her pussy grinding against him thru the cover.   He could feel the heat of her pussy against him, driving him wild – his hips thrusting more urgently against her.  He hooked her leg higher up on his hip and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her tighter against him.  He must’ve gotten the angle just right as she threw her head back, crying out.  Rey’s hands were gripping his back so tight, he could feel her tiny nails biting into his skin.

Kylo leaned in to nip at her neck, gently biting as she rocked against him.  He nuzzled her ear, whispering softly, “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too”.  He ground his cock against her, growling against her neck, when suddenly he felt her tense against him.  Her legs wrapped all the way around him, locking him in place.  Her nails dragged down his back, he knew he’d bear those marks in the morning.

Rey shuddered against him as her body suddenly let loose, crying out.  She gripped Kylo as if she was going to fall, her nails dragging down his back.  Her orgasm dragging on as Kylo rocked his hips against her.   As she came down from the incredible feeling, Kylo took her lips again, gently kissing and stroking her body. 

Kylo was in awe, she came just from rocking against him.  She was so responsive to his touch.  He was throbbing against the cover, his cock straining to be released.  All he wanted was to sink into her, feel her pussy tighten around him. 

Amilyn called out, “CUT!  Everyone out, NOW!  Clear the room so these two can get changed in peace.” 

Kylo had rolled to the side, curling Rey into his side.  Still running his hands over her body, pressing kisses against her lips, her neck.    As the set door slammed shut, Rey suddenly stiffened.  “Oh my god…oh god. That just happened in front of all those people.  I just…I mean I…good lord all those people saw me get off.   I’m supposed to be a professional and…”  Rey struggled out from his arms, reaching for the robe that Amilyn had hidden under the pillow.  She climbed out of the bed, tying the robe around her.  “I have to go…I can’t let people see me like this.”  She turned her back, blushing furiously when Kylo stood up from the bed, totally unconcerned with his nudity.

He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  “Rey, it’s ok.  No one knows what happened.  As far as they know, you were acting.  Relax.”

She whipped around to face him, starring up at him.  “How can you say that?!  What we did was…well, it shouldn’t have…I mean.  Oh god, I have to go!”

Kylo griped her arms to keep her from running off.   “Rey, darlin’ it’s ok.  I know that I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, I just wanted to make you comfortable.  You were so nervous and I know that you hadn’t…”  He broke off as her eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean, I hadn’t…hadn’t what?”  Rey asked, tugging out of his grasp.

Kylo turned to give himself a moment, snatching his jeans up from the floor and shoving his legs in.  He tugged them up over his hips, not bothering to fasten them.  As he turned, he ran his hands thru his hair. 

“I saw you talking to Poe earlier, what exactly were you talking about?” Rey demanded angrily.

Kylo reached out, but she stepped away again.  “Rey – Poe told me.  I was just trying to make this easier for you, you seemed so uncomfortable.  Why didn’t you tell me any of this?   Don’t be angry.  Seriously…I just…”

Rey’s eyes welled up and she backed away from him, shaking her head.   “So, what?  You felt sorry for me, is that it?  You just wanted to make sure that the poor little new girl wouldn’t ruin your big scene.  Great.  Got it.  Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll come out just fine.”  

“Stop, Rey…wait, please.  That’s not…” He tried to hold on to her arm, but she snatched out of his grasp. 

“Fuck off Kylo.”  With one last tearful look, she ran off set pushing past Poe and Amilyn.

Kylo grabbed his shirt off the ground, turning to follow Rey over to her cabin.   He jogged past Poe and Amilyn who were gaping at the scene.  Poe tried to grab Kylo's arm, "Dude, she's upset.  Let it be..."

"She's pissed because she knows, idiot!  I'm not going to let her stew on this and think I used her inexperience.  Fuck that!  We're going to clear this up now!"  Kylo snapped at Poe. 

Poe started to respond to Kylo when Amilyn, stepped between them.   "Kylo's right, let him go."  As Kylo took off, she murmured to Poe "Trust me, this is good.   Let them work it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally never post this close together, but it couldn't be helped. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thank you to all my Thirsties who kept me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Rey was pacing back and forth in the cabin, not knowing who she was angrier with.   Finn for opening his mouth or Kylo for using what he knew to manipulate the scene to his advantage.   Or, if she wanted to be really honest, angry at herself for the way she reacted.   ' _I am so embarrassed.  I can't believe that I fooled myself into thinking he was a good guy.  He used me to get a good scene!'_ Outside, Rey heard Kylo calling her name.  

Banging on the door, Kylo shouted "Rey, open up.   C'mon, let me in!  We are going to talk about this.  Rey!"

Rey stormed over to the door and yelled thru it, refusing to open the door.  "Go to hell! I have nothing to say.  Get out of here – you're making a scene!"

"A scene?  You want to see a scene?!  I'll stay out here all night until you open that door!  I'll have the whole damn production crew watching this if you don't open this door and talk to me!"  Kylo pounded on the door.  "Damnit Rey!  Open up!"

Rey looked at the window and sure enough saw a crowd gathering outside.   She could see Kylo, pounding on the door, his jeans on but unfastened and his shirt open.  ' _Damnit.  This has to stop, I will not have people gossiping about me or making up some crazy story - AGAIN!'_ She walked over and threw the door open, intending to tell him to go.  Kylo pushed thru the door, slamming it behind him.   "I'm not having this conversation with you Kylo!  You got what you wanted – the perfect scene.  Get out!"

"Rey, stop.  Just stop and listen.  I let myself get caught up in that scene too.   Look, I was wrong touching you the way I did during that scene.  I won't try to apologize for that, it was wrong and I should have been a professional.   But I touched you the way I did because I wanted to, because I wanted to feel you and kiss you the way I did last week.  I swear, it had nothing to do with what Poe told me."  Kylo stepped towards Rey, hoping to take her hands.

Rey stepped out of his reach, refusing to let him touch her.  "Bullshit! You wanted the perfect scene – Poe gave you the opening you needed to make it perfect."  She turned and stomped over to the door intending throw it open and demand he leave.

Kylo advanced on her, slapping his large hands against the door, trapping her in place.  He looked down at her, "You don't get to throw me out like this!  I told you I'm sorry, we have to work this out.  If you would stop yelling at me and just listen.  Rey, I didn't mean to make you feel foolish.  And I'll apologize over and over again for being unprofessional."  Kylo leaned down, never taking his eyes off of hers.  Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.  Once, then twice.  "Let me stay.  Please."

She pressed her finger tips to her lips, her eyes roaming over his face.  She reached to the side and flipped the lock on door. 

Kylo's heart sank as she reached for the door, so sure she was still going to make him leave.  His head dropped until he heard the deadbolt slide into place.  His head shot up and searching her face, he saw what he needed.  His hands framed her face and leaning forward he took her lips.  Gently he kissed her, sliding his hand against her back, pulling her against him.

It was Rey who took the next step, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and running her hands over his chest.   She wanted to feel his skin on hers again, she wanted to feel his body against hers.   He shrugged his shirt down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.  She reached for the tie on her robe to strip it away, but he stopped her.  Questioningly, she looked up at him. 

"We're going to do this right this time."  Kylo took her hand and led her thru the cabin to her bedroom.  Stopping at the foot of the bed, he gently untied the robe and let it slip to the floor.  Kylo knelt in front of her, hooking his thumbs on the thin strap of her modesty cover she still wore.   Looking up at her, he slowly slid it down her legs.  She placed her hand on his shoulder as she lifted one foot and then the other to toss it to the side.  He let his eyes wander over her before easing her back onto the bed. 

Kylo's eyes drifted the mark her left on her thigh earlier, the blood rushing to his cock as he leaned in and ran his tongue over the mark.  ' ** _HIS_** _mark', he thought fiercely._ Pulling her to the edge of the bed, he hooked her legs over his shoulders watching her face as he leaned into her.  His eyes never left hers as pressed a kiss against her, his tongue sliding between her pussy lips to finally taste her.  He eyes drifted closed as she let out a low moan, arching her hips up to meet his mouth.  His hands gripped her hips to hold her in place while his tongue circled her clit.  Kylo pulled her against his mouth, never stopping his tongue.  Quick flicks of his tongue against her clit had Rey panting, her hands drifting to his hair.  Her hips were rocking against his face, her hands gripping his hair as if to hold him in place.  He slid a hand between them, slowly sliding his finger into her pussy.  She clenched around his finger, gasping at the sensation.  Kylo slid another finger in, stretching her gently before slowly fucking her with his fingers.  Reys moans were getting louder, her body straining against his face.  Kylo increased his speed, fucking her faster and faster.  He could feel her tensing around him, her legs tightening around his head.   She was crying out, "Kylo...please...I need..."  Kylo sucked her clit into his mouth and added a third finger inside of her.  She came hard against his mouth, flooding his hand and arching back as she cried out his name.  His fingers slowed to a stop inside of her, feeling her pussy spasm around his fingers and her body shudder with aftershocks.  With one long sweep of his tongue, he licked her clit growling softly against her.  Sliding his fingers out of her, he got to his feet.   He struggled out of his jeans, his cock pressing hard against the modesty covering he had never taken off. Stripping it away, he sprung free, his cock jutting out from his body.

Reys eyes opened slowly, her body still quaking.  She watched as Kylo stood to take off his jeans, standing do sure in front of her.   His cock was thick and long, jutting away from his body.  As he approached the bed, she scooted backwards on the bed to give him room and reaching up for him, she pulled him down for a kiss.    She could taste herself on his lips but it didn't bother her.   He settled in between her legs, his hands running up her body to cup her breasts.  His thumbs were running circles over her sensitive nipples, pebbled against his fingers.  Running his lips down her neck, he placed kisses down her chest – finally taking her nipple in his mouth.  His tongue circled around her nipple, his teeth gently biting down.  Rey arched back, moaning at the sensation of his teeth.  Her hands were running over his arms, his back and she slowly started down his body, wanting to wrap her fingers around him.

Just as she brushed against him, he took her hands and trapped them in his larger one.  Chuckling at her pout he told her, "Not yet darlin', I won't last very long if you get your hands on me..." With his free hand, he grasped his cock and began running the head of it over her clit.  Stroking her slowly he kept her hands tucking in his.   "You're so very tight darlin' and I'm going to go slow, but I need you to try and relax.  Hold onto me tight."  He released her hands and took his weight onto his elbows.  Slowly he started working his cock into her, letting her stretch slowly.  As he worked into her, he knew he was going to have to drive himself all the way in to break thru her virginity.  He could feel her tensing as he was starting to stretch her to her limit.  Placing a kiss just below her ear, he whispered "I'm sorry darlin'…" and thrust all the way in.  

Rey cried out in pain, her eyes tearing up as she clenched her hands into his back digging in with her nails.  She buried her head in the crook of his neck, biting her lip as she felt his cock buried deep inside of her.  She struggled to relax around the sensation of fullness.

Kylo took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue touching hers.  His hands were running over her hips, up her body to caress his breasts.  Her body started to relax around him, her hands sliding limply over his back.  Slowly he pulled out of her, sliding back in gently.  She moaned as he slid back in, rocking her hips up to meet him.  Raising back on his hands, he thrust in to her gaining speed as her moans and pants encouraged him.  Rey hooked her ankles high up on his backside, angling her body to get the right friction. 

"Oh god Kylo...it feels so good...don't stop, please.  Please, please, please..." She begged.  Rey could feel her orgasm building again, she wanted to cum again.  Desperately she rocked against him faster, grinding her hips into him.   Kylo reached between them to circle her clit with his thumb and drove her over the edge.  She came with a scream, arched back.

Kylo gripped her hips tightly, locked in place not moving.   He wasn't ready to be done yet, he wanted more.   He waited until her legs relaxed, damn near sliding off him.  He ran his hand up her chest and over her throat to grip her chin.  "We're not done yet..." he growled. Her eyes widened as he hooked his arms behind her knees. pressing them forward towards her chest and reared back to drive into her.  His eyes grew wild as he pounded into her over and over again. 

Rey could do nothing but hold on as he drove himself into her, his cock thick and hard.  He could feel it coming, he knew he was going to cum deep inside her.  He needed to feel her tighten around him one last time and leaning forward he panted out to her, "Cum for me Rey, let go...".  He dropped his head to her neck and sank his teeth down on her skin, sucking and licking.  As she felt his teeth, she cried out his name, clamping down on his cock as she came.  

Kylo heard his name from her lips as she came and with a final thrust emptied himself into her.  He shuddered as he felt her pussy clench around him, her body still wrapped around his.  Her arms slid limply down to the bed as her eyes drifted closed.  Kylo pressed a kiss to her lips as he shifted his weight from her, tucking her in against his side.   Within moments, they were both asleep.

Later, Rey vaguely heard her cell ringing in the distance.  She reached out to the nightstand only to pause when she realized that Kylo was wrapped around her.  She felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck tugged her closer _._ She snagged her cell off the nightstand, only to hear Finn's voice.  

"Oh my gosh, Rey!  I've been calling for over an hour.  I thought you were mad at me.  Poe told me what happened and I figured for sure you wouldn't want to speak to me.  I'm..."

Re could feel Kylo laughing behind her trying to keep quiet so Finn couldn't hear.  She cut Finn off, with a laugh.  "Finn, it's ok.   Everything is fine, but uh, I'm not alone.  Can I call you later?" 

Finn was quiet for a moment before bursting out with laughter, "He's there with you now isn't he?  Naughty girl!  You need to tell Finn all about it!"

  Rey just shushed him, trying to get him off the phone but Kylo of course heard him. He whispered in her ear, "Go ahead darlin', feel free to tell him all about it".  Kylo reached around to cup her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples softly.  She caught her breath and put her hand over his trying to stop him.  With a smirk, he slid his other hand down her stomach, sliding his finger down between the lips of her pussy as she arched back into his hardening dick.

"Finn, I gotta go!"  Rey quickly disconnected the call and tossed the phone.  She tried to roll over to face him, but he kept her locked in place while he stroked her.  She rocked against his hand, using hers to press his fingers harder against her.  

Kylo kept her tight against him even as she tried to rock against him.  His cock was pressing against her bottom and he wanted to slide in, but he knew she'd have to be sore after their earlier session.  "We're going to go nice and slow this time darlin'...I'll hold you down if I have to, but you aren't going to drive me crazy this time."   He nibbled and kissed the back of her neck, her ears and kept his finger sliding so gently over her clit.  Her nipple rolling between his fingers, he kept her locked against him.  "You want me inside of you, don't you?  You want to feel my cock sliding into your wet pussy?  You're so wet for me now, how wet will you be after you cum?  Cum for me darlin'...let me feel you soak my hand." 

Gasping, Rey felt the orgasm wash over her.  Her whole body quivered against him, her hands gripping his.  His words sent shivers down her spine as he worked her body.  He shifted his hips and slid his cock into her now soaked pussy, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.  She moaned his name as he bottomed out in her.  "Please..."

Kylo rocked against her, never pulling out completely.  His finger kept the motion over her clit, driving her up again.   He wanted to hear her cry out again as she came on his cock.  He kept up the attention on her nipples, tugging gently all the while whispering in her ear.   "You're so tight darlin'...I'm gonna make you cum again and again."  He nipped the back of her neck as she jerked against him, panting as she came again, still never stopping the motion on her clit.

Rey tried pulling away from his fingers, she was so sensitive.   He wouldn’t let her move away from him.  "Please, Kylo!" She panted out, "it's too much...I can't...please..."

Kylo suddenly shifted them, pushing her flat on her stomach.  He ran his hands up her arms, guiding them over her head in front of her.   Using one hand, he trapped them together.  His other tipped her head to the side, "Do you trust me?"  He whispered in her ear.   At her nod, he slipped his free arm under her hips angling her bottom up to him.  Straddling her, he pushed his cock back into her from behind keeping her legs pinned between his.  He dropped his head against her shoulders, groaning deep in his throat at how tight she was.  He kept her hands trapped in his and began to rock his hips into her.  She was moaning loudly with every thrust, her bottom rocking back at him.  He could feel his orgasm building, her tight pussy clenched around him.   Every stroke of his cock into her had Rey pleading with him for more.

Rey had never felt anything like it, she was trapped under him – her hands almost bound in front of her in his iron grip.   He was so deep in her, deeper than even last night and she still couldn't get enough.  Every stroke was bringing her closer and closer, she was ready to beg for release.  "Yes, yes, yes Kylo...please.  Oh please, don't stop..."

Kylo gave in to his need and released her hands, dragging her up to her knees and pressing a hand into her shoulder blades to keep her down.  Sliding his hands up to her hips he gripped them, pulling her back to meet his thrusts, pounding into her.  The wet sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room as she cried out, Kylo driving deep into her, his cock shooting inside of her.  Rey came, her fists clenched in the sheets, panting as his body pressed her down on to the mattress again.  Kylo rolled to lie flat on his back next to her.   Moments passed, both of them breathing heavily their bodies damp with sweat.  Rey laid next to him, her body relaxed and drifting towards sleep again.   She felt the bed dip as Kylo got up from the bed.   From the hallway, she heard the water running in bathroom.  

He walked back into the bedroom, stopping to admire her body stretched out on the bed.   She looked ready to drift off into sleep again so he walked over to scoop her up into arms.  Kylo nuzzled her neck as he carried her down the hall.  "We need to get cleaned up before you fall asleep on me darlin'."  He slid the door to the shower open and stepped in with her still in his arms.  Setting her on her feet, he pulled her under the spray with him. 

Rey stood beneath the spray tipping her head back to let the water flow over her.  She turned and caught Kylo out of the corner of her eye pouring soap on to a washcloth.  He pulled her back against his chest as he drew lazy circles over her breasts and over her stomach.  His hand cupped her soapy breast, her nipple rolling between his fingers.  The soapy washcloth travelled down over her stomach.  Her eyes drifted closed as the washcloth parted her lips gently, stroking gently as he cleaned her.  She felt his lips against her neck, placing soft kisses against her neck, running his tongue lightly over skin.   He turned her gently under the spray to face him pulling her against him, her soapy breasts pressing against his chest.  Adding soap to the washcloth, he ran it over her back and over her bottom, his hands cupping it pulling her close.  She eased back from him, squeezing a bit of soap on to her hands as she reached between them, her slick hands stroking over his hardening cock.  He dropped his head back as he groaned, long and low in his throat.  She kept her movements slow, the soap keeping her hand moving at a tortuous pace.   He took her small hands in his, moving under the water to rinse away the soap.  He tugged her hands behind her back, keeping them in his hand.   With her hands behind her, her breasts pushed forward allowing him to bend forward and trail his tongue over her nipple.  She gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple, his teeth biting gently.   Rey could feel his cock pressing against her stomach, hard and heavy against her.  He released her hands and pressed her back against the wall, his eyes on hers as he cupped her bottom to lift her.  All he said was  “Please.”  He lined his cock up against her, her legs wrapping around his waist and he pressed into her slowly.  Inch after inch she took him deeply into her pussy, stretching around his thick cock.   Her eyes closed as she clenched around him, thrilled by the feeling of fullness. 

“Open your eyes” he murmured.  “Look at me….”  He eased out slowly before sliding back in.  He kept the place so slow, his eyes never leaving her face.   His hips moved against her slowly, drawing out the pleasure.  Her pussy was fluttering around him, her hips trying desperately to speed him up.  “Tell me what you need darlin’. Tell me.” he said as he thrust into her.

Rey gripped his arms, her heart racing.  His eyes were so intense on hers, the feeling of him inside of her driving her up higher.  He thrust hard into her, asking again for her to tell him.  She cried out as he bottomed out inside her.  “Please, please Kylo…I need you…harder please!  It’s so good, I want to cum…please”.   He smiled darkly at her, his hips picking up speed as he pounded into her.  With his arms holding her in place against the wall, he slipped his hand between them to stroke her clit with his fingers.

“That’s my girl, she needs my cock inside her tight little pussy doesn’t she?  Take it all the way baby, milk my cock.  You need to cum for me Rey, I’m right behind you.  Cum baby, cum for me”.  He pressed against her clit as screamed out, her body shaking violently.  Kylo got off as she clenched around him, his cock spurting hotly inside her.  Her head dropped to his shoulder as she fought to pull the air in.  As his cock softened and slipped out, she felt their cum as it dripped out.  He lowered her legs to the ground slowly, turning them back under the now cool spray.   He rinsed the washcloth and gently wiped her clean.  Reaching behind her, he turned the water off and reached out to snag the bath sheet.  He patted her dry and then wrapped her in it before wrapping another towel around his hips.  He smiled at her yawn, catching her sleepy look in the mirror.  Tugging her down the hall to the bedroom, he turned out the lights before stripping their towels and dropping them in the corner.   He climbed into bed, reaching out to Rey.  She slipped in next to him under the blanket and settled her head on his chest.  With a sigh, she quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. “G’night darlin’”  Kylo pressed a kiss to her lips before falling to sleep just behind her.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally claims what's his....

Rey woke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room.   As she stretched, she felt the lingering aches from her evening with Kylo.  With a smile she looked over for him but found only the empty bed.  She reached for her phone on the nightstand finding a note propped next to it, _'Coffee is fresh in the kitchen since 6:30, I set your alarm for 7:30.   Don't forget, Finn will be over by 8 – you guys have your chase scene to block for in the woods this morning.  I'll see you soon.  Kylo'_.  Rey reached for her phone noting that it was just after 7 and seeing texts from Finn she quickly sent one of her own.  "Come on over if you're up, have coffee – will share!"   She grinned as Finn responded almost immediately and she rushed into the bathroom to grab her robe and clean up.   Stepping into the kitchen, Rey poured a cup of coffee and stepped out onto the porch.  Watching the sun peeking over the treetops, she leaned on the porch railing enjoying the quiet, the only sound were the footsteps near the cabin.  She called out for Finn, "Hurry up slowpoke!  I'm gonna kill off the coffee by the time you drag yourself over here!"  With a chuckle she turned expecting to see him come around the side of the cabin.  After waiting a moment, she called for him again, "Finn?  Quit playing!"  Hearing the knock on the front door of the cabin, she walked back thru to find Finn at the front door.  Frowning slightly, she asked "Weren't you just walking around the side of the cabin?"

Finn shook his head, reaching groggily for the coffee mug in her hand.  "Nah, but most of the stunt team is up already and on the move.  Probably just one of them."  He followed her back down the hall when she headed back to the kitchen to make a new cup for herself.   He went to the back door noticing that she had a porch, "Man what does it take to get one of these?  We don't have a porch, just a little balcony off the bedroom."

Sipping her coffee, she stepped back out on the porch and invited him to sit with her on the swing.   Moving her foot lazily to set the porch into a swing, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  "Thank you, by the way.  If you hadn't told Poe and he hadn't told Kylo...well, we probably would've ended up in bed anyway, but it worked out.  So, thanks for being such a busy body."  

Finn put his arm over her shoulder, nuzzling her hair.  "You know I love you right?  I just want you happy.  If this...whatever this is....is making you happy?  Then I'm happy too.   So, sappy stuff out of the way...now to the naughty details!   Tell Finn...was it good?"   He wiggled his eyebrows up and down as she giggled at him.

"Dear lord...yes.  I've never, and I mean never felt that way.  He was so gentle the first time.  I mean, it hurt – and I knew it would, but he was still so gentle.  And the way he took care of me after, I didn't think anyone could make it any better."  Rey confided.

Finn gaped at her, "The first time?!?  How many times were there?"

Rey blushed furiously as her body tingled remembering the way that Kylo and been inside of her.  "A couple, but that's not the point Finn!  The point is, it was amazing. It was worth waiting for."  From the kitchen, she heard the alarm on her phone going off and jumped up to grab it.  Coming back outside she tugged Finn back up to his feet, "We need to get going, you have to torture me in the woods here shortly.   I'm getting dressed.  C'mon in and have one more cup of coffee."  

As she turned, he pulled her back into his arms to hug her close.  "Just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean you get to abandon me Peanut.  I'm still your best guy."  She chuckled and leaned back to press a kiss to his lips.

"Always Finn.  You're always my best guy.  Now let me go and get dressed."  They both walked into the house as the camera in the tree line clicked away.

 

**_On Set_ **

Finn and his team worked though the blocking on set with Rey.  In this scene, Rey would be chased through the woods in the early twilight hours by an unknown man stalking her character.  The path was being clearly marked and they would be practicing the chase multiple times.   Finn's team was strategically placing markers through the woods on the path that Rey would be running.   Production was in play setting up camera angles and lighting necessary to get everything filmed.   Rey was taking a quick break from the blocking as she guzzled water from her bottle, flushed from the first practice run when she felt lips on her neck.  Grinning, she whispered dramatically "Finn, I told you – not where anyone could see."    She shrieked as Kylo bit down on her neck, growling deeply in his throat.   She turned to him, with a laugh still on her lips as she pressed her lips to his.  

 Kylo kissed her back, his tongue slipping between her lips as he gripped her hips.  He pressed her body against his insistently, his hand coming up to circle the bitemark with his fingers.  His tongue teased hers as he worked a moan from her.   Breaking the kiss, nipped her bottom lip running his thumb over her swollen lip.  "I know he doesn't kiss you the way I do, but you know that I don't share right?"  he asked as eased back from her.

Rey looked up at him, her breath still shaky from his kiss.  With her eyes narrowed, she carefully asked him, "So what?  You're marking your territory?"

His face flushed slightly as he shook his head.  "No, I'm not some caveman damnit.  But would it be so bad if I did? I mean, let's face it – we've already been all over the internet with our pictures.   And everyone that is on this mountain with us knows that I was with you all night.  It's not like we've hidden it.  Would it be so bad to just be honest about it?  Is there a reason that you don't want people to know?"  Kylo began pacing around as he waited for her response, his body suddenly tense.

Rey watched him pacing like caged animal, unsure as his to his sudden change in mood.  “Kylo, why in the world would you think I would care if people know?"  She was truly baffled by the sudden change in his mood.  He went from playful to angry so quickly, she wasn't sure that she could keep up. "We haven't really talked about what we...what we really are, but I don't care that people know we're together.  If I cared, I wouldn't have let you in my cabin.  And I sure as hell wouldn't have let you mark me the way you did last night. Or the way that you just did."

Kylo turned as Rey tugged her t-shirt to show him the mark he made on her neck.  He couldn't explain it, he couldn't understand it but everything about him that was Alpha Male screamed with pride at seeing the mark on her.   Seeing **his** mark on her.   He had never felt anything like this in the past, he had never felt the need or want to 'mark his territory' the way he did with Rey.  He needed everyone to know that she was **his.** "I didn't mean to imply you are out there with other people or that you would.  But do you know what it feels like to be someone's first?  To know that you had earned that trust?  No one has touched you the way I did, no one has made you moan the way I did."  Kylo's voice had dropped to almost a growl as he advanced on her.  As she stood her ground to go toe to toe with him, he felt a swell of pride at how fearless she was.  "I want you Rey.   I don't care about what you call it, but I want you.  I want you to be mine.  And I'm sorry if that makes me territorial, but I'm not willing to share you with anyone."  He watched her mouth fall open at his words.

Rey looked up at him her body tingling as she took in everything that he said.  She had always taken care of herself, believed that she was strong enough to handle anything that life threw at her.  But with Kylo, she felt safe and cared for.   It didn't bother her to think of herself as his, in fact it gave her a thrill knowing it.   As long as he knew the same, she looked him dead in the eye as she spoke.  "I don't share either Kylo.   I want you too, and I don't care what you call it.  But I won't share you and I **am** being territorial."  

A smile spread across Kylo's face and dragging her up his chest he took her lips fiercely.   Her arms wrapped around his neck as her feet came off the ground, his arms supporting her as he kissed her.   Her legs wrapped around his waist as she took the kiss deeper, moaning into his mouth as his hands cupped her ass, squeezing and dragging her against him.   Behind him, he heard a low laugh as a hand tapped his shoulder and the clearing of a throat.  He broke the kiss, angling his head to see Finn standing behind him laughing.

"Guys, we have a few practice takes to go through.  If you don't mind of course."  Finn didn't even try to keep the laughter out of his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rey peeked over Kylo's shoulder at her friend laughing at her.  "You are such a pain Finn.   Go on, leave us alone for a minute.  I'll be right there."  When he cocked his brow up, she just waved him along.  "Go!".  She dropped her forehead to Kylo's with a sigh.   "He's going to be impossible now.  I have to go, Holdo wants a practice run on film so she can look it over.  I'll see you soon?"  She slid down his body back to her feet and reaching her hand into his hair, pulled him down for a kiss.  As her lips left his, she whispered to him, " **Mine** ".

With a smile, Kylo replied " **Yours** " and watched her walk across the set to start a new run.

A few hours later, Kylo wandered back over to where Finn was supervising the last run of the afternoon.  Kylo watched the various monitors as Rey and Danny, the actor playing the stalker, practiced their runs through the woods.  He could hear Rey as she raced along the woods, her breath panting as she called out for help and the sounds of Danny pounding down the path behind her.   As he watched the monitors, Amilyn came along side to watch the action. 

"She seems to be handling herself pretty well out here." Amilyn commented as she watched the screens.  "Is everything ok with you two?  Things seemed a little tense yesterday."

Kylo glanced down to her, noting her smirk.   "I think you know how things went."  He looked back up at the screens when he heard Rey scream from the woods.  He knew she was acting, but his hands clenched into fists at the sound.   "We talked things through last night.  And yes, I stayed the night as I'm sure you've already heard." 

"I'm happy for you two.  She's just what you need."  Amilyn called out for Finn as one of the monitors went black.   "What's going on here?  Where is my camera?  Get someone from production out there – pronto!  I want to see this whole shot."

Kylo watched the action on screen, hearing Rey scream again.  He watched as Danny stopped and looked around as if he was confused.  Kylo looked closer as Danny spun in a circle in the woods, calling for Rey.  Kylo rounded on Finn and Amilyn as Danny pulled the radio from his pocket, ' _Rey's gone!  She's not on the path anymore! She isn't responding to my call and she wasn't supposed to scream in this section, it's not marked for that.  Something isn't right!  You guys need to get down here – now!'_   Finn and Kylo took off into the woods at a run calling for Rey.   As Kylo approached Danny he asked, "What happened?  How did you lose her?"

Danny pointed behind him to the path, "We were marked to go through here, when I got to this point the marked was down.  I found it tossed behind the bush here, Rey would have been running and at this spot looking behind her at me.  When I got to this point, she was gone.  I've been wandering around here calling for her but she isn't answering."  

Finn took Danny by the arm, "Take me to the last point you saw her, we're going to back track a bit and see what we can find.  Kylo, stick to this area.  Keep calling for her and shout if you find her."  Finn and Danny jogged back up the marked area still shouting for her.

Kylo called for her, over and over walking through the woods.  _Where is she?  What the hell happened out here._ His phone vibrated in his pocket and snatching it out of his pocket.  He saw the notification for a text message, again from a private number.  As he opened the text, he was greeted with the image of Rey on the ground in the woods.   Kylo shouted for Finn as he scrolled through the message.  The next image was a close up of her face and Kylo could see the large bump on her head, a trickle of blood rolling down her check.  The next image was further back but it was obvious that the person taking the picture was standing over her, a large black boot next to her hip.   The final image was even further away so that he could see Rey on the ground, her arm flung out to the side.   The final message rolled across, _"Looks like the little nobody is having another bad day"._ Kylo spun around as Finn came running towards him, he turned the phone to show Finn and Danny.  "Where is this?!  You've been all over these woods today, where is this?"   Danny pulled the radio out of his pocket calling for Amilyn to get medics as Finn looked at the pictures.  Finn looked up and around the area pointing to the hill running next to the path they were on.   Kylo moved to work down the hill shouting for her, his boots skidded as he maneuvered down the hill.  As he got to the bottom, he turned side to side when he noticed her lying on the ground.   He shouted to Finn that he found her, running toward her dropping to his knees next to her.  He patted her check, murmuring to her.  "Rey, baby come on and wake up.   Rey, c'mon darlin', open your eyes."   Finn skidded to a stop next to her, kneeling beside her.

Rey's eyes fluttered open as she looked up to Kylo, the concern on his face etched across it.  She reached a hand up to push his hair back from his face when he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.  She attempted to sit up when the pain shot through her head, she moaned as she pressed a hand against her forehead.  "Oh my lord, what happened?".  She looked down at her hand seeing the blood on her palm.  "Kylo, what happened?".

Kylo shook his head, "Don't move darlin', we don't know how you ended up down here.  Medics are on the way to check you out.  What do you remember?"  He brushed her hair back from her face.  He watched Finn run up the hill as Danny came back down with a bottle of water. 

Rey closed her eyes as she thought back to what she had been doing.  She remembered the run as Danny chased her down the path and she remembered the moment of confusion when she didn't see the marker.  Her eyes flew open as she gasped, "He pushed me!  Someone pushed me.  I didn't see the marker and I slowed down.  I felt someone behind me and then hands on my back.  I just remember tumbling down the hill, I hit something on the way down."

The medics arrived at the top of the hill, the stretcher stuck at the top.   One of the medics came down with his kit dropping to check her over.   Kylo kept her hand in his as the medic checked her his body trembling as he fought against the rage that was building.  Someone hurt her on purpose and then had the balls to send him the pictures.  He would find them and he would make them pay for it...he shifted focus back to her as she winced and squeezed his hand tightly.   "How is she?" He asked the medic.  

"No broken bones, she'll be sore for a day or so and we probably want to get her to the hospital to check the bump out.  With a concussion they may want to keep her overnight.  In the meantime, we need to get her back up the hill so we can get her to the hospital."

Rey started to protest, "No, no, no.  I'm fine, it's just a bump on the head..."  Kylo simply picked her up and cradled her against his chest, moving up the hill slowly so that he didn't jostle her.   At the top of the hill, Kylo set her on the stretcher. 

He pressed a kiss to her lips, "Let them do their job.   We're right behind you.  Finn and I are going to follow the ambulance to the hospital.   No arguing Rey.  I mean it."   He chuckled at the look she shot him before she sighed and leaned back on the stretcher.    "I'll be right behind them darlin', I promise."  He watched as they moved the stretcher through the woods.   Once she was far enough away, he pulled his phone out again.   Turning to Danny he asked him, "Did you notice anyone out here?  Anyone at all?  Rey says that someone pushed her when she got turned around by the missing marker. "   He watched as Danny shook his head no.  Kylo showed Finn the message he had received and the rest of the pictures.  "This has to be Snoke again.  I'm going to kill the bastard.  I didn't worry about security up here, figured we were ok up here.  It's time to call the authorities in, he physically assaulted her."  The three men worked their way back up to the production tent where Amilyn was talking to Rey as she was being loaded into the ambulance.  

Amilyn leaned down to whisper in Rey's ear before they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance.  "He's going to need to fuss over you for the next little bit, just let him".

Kylo waited until she was loaded into the ambulance before jumping into the back with her.  "Finn and I are going to be right behind the ambulance, you won't be alone there.  Just do what they tell you to do and no fighting.  I'll be right behind you."  He placed a kiss gently on her lips, whispering against them "Mine".  He felt her smile against his lips as she responded, "Yours".   He stepped out of the ambulance so that they could finish prepping her for the ride.

 Amilyn placed a hand on Kylo's arm as the ambulance pulled out.   "What happened out there?".

Kylo pulled his phone out to show her the messages that he got, the color draining out of Amilyns face.  "This Snoke character has been in my face for a while now, I think he was the one who trashed Rey's apartment back home.  She said someone moved the marker and when she got turned around she was pushed down the hill.  Finn and I are going to the hospital, let Poe know what's happening if Finn hasn't already gotten him.  I'm getting security back out here tonight, I'm gonna have Hux pull the authorities in on this.  He assaulted her and I'm going to make him pay for it.”

Amilyn pulled her phone to call Poe back to the production tent, “We’re going through all this footage to see if we can find anything.  Get to the hospital with her and file the report, I’ll have Poe call the police department in to review anything that we find.  In the meantime, get that idiot Hux on the phone and get security out here.  We need to have a meeting with all the crew here and start taking precautions.  Go, take care of your girl.”

Finn nodded as he went motioned to Finn.  “You better hope that the police find this bastard before I do.”

Amilyn watched as they drove off towards the hospital.  _I hope they do to._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw a little more plot in...I promise that the smut is coming!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deals with the aftermath of Rey's accident. 
> 
> His eyes drifted closed as he said the words in his head that he couldn't say to her...not yet. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the words of encouragement, especially from my fellow Thirsties! Enjoy my smut!

Kylo sat in the chair his fingers rapidly typing out messages via text to Hux while Rey was sleeping quietly in the bed.  Rey had convinced him to bring her home from the hospital, her teary expression tearing away at his resolve.  So, he had waited until the tests were completed and the doctor issued instructions.  He filed them away in his head, nodding at the doctor while Rey smiled in relief.   As he checked her out of the hospital, Finn had made arrangements for food to be delivered as well as the pain meds that Rey would need for the headache that was bound to come.    He had brought her back to the cabin carrying her through the door and to the bath that Poe had drawn for her.  Kylo had helped her strip down in the bathroom and even sat with her while she soaked, kneeling on the floor next to her.   He had helped her bathe and even dressed her, slipping his t-shirt over her head.  He had laid her in the bed tucking in her with a kiss urging her to rest.   He went over all the reports that the police had left with him and read through countless emails from Hux.  Security had arrived on site at the resort en masse, briefed by Kylo on expectations.  There was a security team posted by the front and rear of Rey’s cabin.  Leaving the phone on the table beside him he set the alarm again to wake Rey as he had been every two hours through out the night.   As his eyes drifted closed, he leaned forward against the bed resting his head in folded arms, sleep hitting him almost instantly.

The alarm was insistent, shrill and annoying as it vibrated the table next to her.  Rey reached over to silence the alarm, stretching across the bed.   As she sat up in the bed, she spotted Kylo leaning on the bed sound asleep next to her.  She slipped quietly out of bed to use the bathroom, her body very aware that she was awake.  After, she washed her hands looking at the bruise that had bloomed on her forehead over night.   She touched it gently, wincing at the ache.  She groaned inside as she realized that she looked like she had been in a bar fight.   She took a pain pill from the prescription Finn had brought back for her, taking a deep drink of water.    Padding quietly back into the bedroom, she brushed Kylo’s hair away from his face.  She shook him gently, jumping when he surged to his feet.  Quickly she took his hand, “Baby, it’s fine.  It’s ok!  I just wanted you to get in bed and sleep a little, that can’t be comfortable.”

He shook his head to clear the sleep, taking her hand to pull her back to bed.  “Rey, you heard the doctor.  You need rest, you had a concussion and should be up.  C’mon, get back in bed.”  He tried to ease her back into the bed, but she resisted.  

“I’ve been there all night.  If you want me back in the bed, you need to join me.”  She pressed a kiss against his neck, pulling him down to her to take his lips.   She eased back on the bed pulling him over her.  His hands sliding under the shirt to touch her bare skin cupping her breasts as his thumbs rubbed circles over nipples.  She arched against him gasping as he stroked her nipples, pleasure shooting straight to her crotch.  She spread her legs wider as he settled between them, his hand moving down her body to draw her leg up over his hip.  As he gripped her thigh, she cried out in pain, the bruises from her fall singing in agony.  

Kylo reared up, pulling him self away from her.  “Darlin’ I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  He cradled her against his chest as he struggled to calm himself. 

“I’m fine Kylo.  I’m just a little sore.”  She leaned up to take his lips again, surprised that he pulled away from her.  “What’s wrong?” she asked.

He laid her back against the pillows trying to tuck her back under the blankets.  “I shouldn’t have let you tempt me.  You’re hurt and the doctor said you needed rest.   I’ll fix you something to eat while you relax and…”   Rey cut him off as she pushed him away to jump out of the bed. 

“Don’t tuck me in bed like I’m a child!  I’m perfectly capable being out of bed and fixing my own food.”  Rey grumbled at him as she paced around the bed.  “I’m not broken, I’m not dying and damnit I’m not a child.  Stop treating me like one!”  

Kylo got to his feet dragging his hands through his hair, “Rey, I don’t mean to treat you like.  But you were hurt, the doctor said that you had a concussion and need to relax.  I shouldn’t have pushed you, I hurt you again.”

Rey looked up at him shaking her head.  “You didn’t hurt me on purpose, it’s not your fault that I’m all banged up.”  

“It is my fault!” he roared stalking away from her.   “Snoke did this to get a reaction from me.  Someone hurt you because of me!”

Rey looked at him in confusion, “What are you talking about Kylo?  How do you know that it was Snoke?”

He snatched his phone from the table and opened the text message form the private number.  He handed the phone to her so that she could look through the messages.  Horrified she looked at the images of herself in the apartment speaking to the police and as she looked at the pictures of herself lying on the ground, her hands started shaking.   “Someone sent these pictures to you?  You told me that Poe and Finn called about the apartment.  Why didn’t you tell me?  Why?”  She threw his phone across the bedroom as she rounded on him.

“Snoke wants a reaction from me for whatever reason.  He is using you to get the reaction.  Don’t you see, it’s my fault that you got hurt.”  He reached for her hand.  “I don’t mean to treat you like a child, I just don’t want you upset or hurt anymore than I already have.”

Rey closed her eyes as the anger flowed through her, “This involves me.  You should have told me.  I’m perfectly capable of dealing with this.  I should be involved in whatever you put into motion while I was sleeping in that bed.  You don’t get to just tuck me away into a corner and pat me on the head like a child.”

Kylo reached for her, his hands running up and down her arms.  “I know you’re not a child darlin’.  I know that you can handle your self.  I wasn’t trying to make decisions for you.” 

Rey looked up at him with a stiff smile.  “Good then as long as you understand I am perfectly capable of making own decisions, than understand this?  This is my choice.”  She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back on to the bed.   Settling herself over him she leaned down to take his mouth with hers, her tongue tangling with his.  Her hands pushing under his shirt to feel his skin under her fingers and pushing the shirt up she leaned down to place open mouth kisses over his chest.  Her nails scraping over his skin bringing goosebumps up.   

“Rey….are you sure?”  Kylo panted out as she dragged his shirt over his head, his hands moving to her hips.

“Oh yes, I’m sure” she whispered as she looked down on him.  She gripped the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing and slowly drew it up over her head.  His eyes never left her body as she bared it to him.   She took his hands from her hips and moved them slowly up her body to cup her breasts watching his face as his eyes followed his hands to her breasts.  His thumbs drew the small circles over her nipples just as he had before shooting pleasure straight to her pussy.  Her lips parted with a sigh as she dropped her head back, her hands still over his on her body.   Sliding her hands down her body, she slid them down to where their bodies met, her fingers sliding into her panties.  His cock was hardening between them, her hips rocking against it.   

Kylo watched her moving against his body, his cock straining up against her.  She looked amazing above him, her body on full display for his eyes only.   When her hand travelled down her body and her fingers slid down inside of her panties, he growled reaching down to stop her.  “Mine” he growled, shifting his arms beneath her to pull her panties down, ripping the fabric in his haste.   He moved his arms under her thighs to bring her forward her, pussy just over his face.   

“Kylo, wait…” she gasped. 

His arms kept her locked in place as his hands gripped her hips pulling her down to his mouth.  Just before leaning up to taste her, he whispered “Look at me.”   With her eyes on his, he leaned forward to drag his tongue over through her lips tasting her wetness.   With long slow licks over her clit he feasted on her, feeling her wetness coating his chin.  He locked his arm around her hips, pressing her against his face his tongue dancing across her clit.   Slow licks with the flat of his tongue then alternating to short flicks of his tongue he worked her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm.   She was riding his face now, rocking her hips against him desperate to get the friction she needed to cum.  She was begging him for more, her breathing sobbing out of her.   Looking up at her he watched her hands on her breasts, her fingers tugging and pulling at her nipples.  He increased the speed of his tongue listening to her cries above him.   She was calling his name, begging him to cum.  He sucked her clit into his mouth growling deep in his throat as she came apart on his face.  She cried out as she came, her hips pressing into his face.  Her thighs quivering as she strained against him, her pussy flooding his face as she came.   She panted as fell forward her hands gripping the headboard behind him, her head falling forward.  She looked down on his face as he leaned back on the mattress, his chin still coated with her wetness.   He smirked up at her as she supported herself on the headboard, her breath finally slowing. 

Kylo shimmied out from under her body to kneel behind her, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock slowly stroking.  Stroking a hand down her back, he leaned forward his tongue trailing over her ear.  “Can I have you?” he whispered. 

She turned her head to meet his lips tasting herself on his lips.  She whispered back to him, “Please…” She leaned her body forward, spreading her legs further apart as he positioned himself behind her.   She could feel him dragging the head of his cock between her pussy lips, his cock rubbing against her sensitive clit.   “Please Kylo,  I need you inside of me.  Please…”

Still gripping the base of his cock, he slowly pushed forward stretching her open as he inched inside of her.    Once fully sheathed inside of her he pulled her back to rest on his thighs, his arms around her as he held her completely still on his cock.   He placed kisses against her neck as she tried to rock her hips against him.  He kept her still with his arm locked around her waist as he kissed her neck, his hand turning her face so that he could reach her ear.   With hooded eyes, he looked over to see them reflected in the mirror over the chest.   He gazed on their reflections intently, his large frame curved around her smaller one, her bottom resting on his thighs.  He watched the mirror as her arms came up to curve around his neck, pushing her breasts out.   Her eyes were closed as his tongue ran over the shell of her ears, goosebumps raising as she quivered against him.   "Open your eyes and look darlin'", he whispered.  Watching them in the mirror he waited until her eyes opened to thrust up into her.   Her eyes widened as the pleasure shot through her, another thrust up into her and she was moaning for more.  Kylo's hands went to her hips as he began thrusting slowly into her, her head dropping back on to his shoulders.   "Touch yourself for me Rey, play with your nipples.  I want to see you."  Staring at the mirror, he watched as her hands moved to cup her breasts once again rolling her nipples between her fingers, tugging on them.    His thrusts became harder as she worked her nipples, her moans spurring him on.   

Rey closed her eyes, her body awash with sensation.  HIs cock buried deep inside of her with his hands gripping her hips so tightly.   Every pinch and tug of her nipples shot pure sensation straight to her pussy.   She was so close.   Her hand slid down her body, her finger sliding between her pussy lips to stroke her clit.   Faster she stroked it, his cock driving into her.    "Yes, yes, yes...please Kylo..." She cried out as she worked towards her orgasm.    Arching back against him, she rubbed her clit faster and stronger until she erupted on his cock.   She screamed out as her pussy clamped down over him flooding them with wetness, his hands locking her hips in place while she came.   As the aftershocks racked her body, she fell forward on the bed, her arms supporting her.

Kylo fought against his own orgasm, letting her ride out the aftershocks on his cock her pussy walls fluttering around him, squeezing tightly.  As she fell forward panting, he gripped the base of his cock again soaked from her, pulling out of her.  Rolling her to her back, he spread her legs wide to kneel between them dragging her hips.  Still gripping his cock, he stroked himself slowly watching as she came back to him, her eyes drawn to his hand on his cock.   Her eyes widened as she realized that he hadn't cum with her, her hand reaching between them to replace his hand with hers.  He watched as she stroked his large cock with her impossibly small hands, her lips parted as she watched him.  "Put me inside you baby, show me where you want me" he ground out.    He looked down as she spread her legs, dragging the head of his cock through her folds to position him at her entrance.   With her feet planted on the bed she arched her hips to take him inside.  With a growl deep in his throat he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up to meet his thrusts as he covered her body with his.  Her legs wrapping around his waist he licked and nibbled at her nipples, her hands in his hair holding him tight against her.    He pounded into her his breath harsh against her skin.   "Yes Rey, you're so tight.  You feel so good wrapped around my dick.   I'm gonna cum baby, I need you to cum with me."    He felt as she slid her hand back between them to press against her clit.   As she threw her head back with his name screaming out, she came again, her ankles locking his hips against her.   He came with a roar, hips jerking as he shot deep inside of her.  Over and over his cock spurted, her walls squeezing him.    He collapsed on her his mouth at her neck, his breath racing.   He felt her arms around him, running her hands over his back as she pressed her lips to his temple.

Kylo was vaguely aware that he was probably crushing her small body beneath him, but her couldn't find the strength to move.   As his cock softened to slip out of her, he rolled to his back taking her with him to lay against his chest.    Her breath evened out as she fell asleep against him, his name whispering out between her lips.     His eyes drifted closed as he said the words in his head that he couldn't say to her...not yet.   " _I love you."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting into sleep she heard him faintly behind her murmuring and as she slipped into sleep she whispered back "I love you too..." 
> 
> Could it be? Is the Dark Prince of Hollywood finally taken?
> 
> To my fellow Thirsties who kept me going....Thank yoU!

The next ten days flew by as the cast and crew worked to complete the scenes set at the resort.   Images of Rey hurt from the resort had found there way online, captions on the articles ranging from the hilarious  _“Ghost of the_ _Hoth_ _resort attack movie starlet”_  to the more ominous  _“How angry_ ** _did_** _Kylo get?”_.   Rey sat on the porch on their last evening flipping through the images on her iPad shaking her head.   With her feet stretched out on Finn’s lap, she flipped the iPad to show Finn the last article.  “How in world do these people stay in business?  This article is ridiculous!  How in the world can people think that Kylo would have hurt me because I messed up scenes?  It’s insane!” 

Finn took the iPad from her to skim over the article and the photo.  “Peanut, you know how the paps get.  Look at the stories that came out after they caught you in the parking lot with Kylo.”   He handed the iPad back to her shaking his head.  “Kylo is the  **it** guy right now.  And that makes you a target for them.  He’s never been caught on camera before with someone.   Hell, for the longest time everyone wondered if he was gay.  You just got caught in the crossfire.” 

Rey heard Kylo as he wandered down the path to the cabin, his security detail close by.  She couldn’t make out all the details, but she heard him speaking with Chewie, his head of security.  James Chewbacca was everything that she expected as his head of security, yet at the same time nothing like she expected.   At 7’3” he was an ominous figure, yet his kind nature, particularly to Rey, was unexpected.    He could stop someone in their tracks with a bark of an order, and he ran his teams with an iron fist.   As they approached the porch, Rey walked over to the railing to greet them both.  Even on the porch, Rey had to look up at Chewie.  “Don’t let him give you too much grief Chewie.  He likes to think he runs things around here.”  Rey laughed softly as Kylo glared up at her. 

“Yes Miss Rey, but for his sake – I’ll do what he tells me.    This way he still thinks he’s in charge.”  With a grin, he shot a look over to Kylo.  “It looks like she has your number there buddy.” 

Kylo groaned as Chewie teased him.  “Lord save me” he muttered.   “Keep me updated on the progress you made tracking the pictures.  Amilyn and I just turned over the footage from the day Rey was hurt, we had the team isolate snippets of someone that was in the woods. Not confident that we can get much from it, but it’s something.  At least we can prove it wasn’t one of ours.”  With a nod to Kylo Chewie lumbered down the trail checking in on his teams as he started his evening security check.    

Kylo came up the steps to meet Rey with a kiss, his hand brushing the hair away from her face as he looked down at her.   “Hey darlin’.  We wrapped up all the footage we need from here, in fact Amilyn and I just went through all the rough edits to make sure we didn’t need any retakes before we left.  Do you want to head down and take a look at the rough edit?  Get an idea of what the finished product will be?  Finn, you and Poe want to check it out with us?” 

“Really?  We can already see what we did here?”  Rey asked.  "That’s so cool!  I’m ready to see it.  Let me just change really quick, I’m don’t want to go out in my grubbies.”  She spun around to head into the cabin.   As she walked into the bedroom, she stripped out of her leggings and t-shirt reaching for a light sundress that had been hanging in the closet.   She stood in her bra and panties as she freshened up, placing her leg on the bed to apply lotion.   Rey heard Kylo as he walked in behind her.   Glancing over her shoulder she smiled, “I’ll be ready in a minute.  Just need to get dressed and slip my shoes on and we can go.”   

Kylo stopped just behind her, his hand smoothing down her back over the curve of her bottom cupping gently.   His lips pressed against the nape of her neck.  “Or we could stay here and look at the rough edits later…”  His other hand moved around her front the caress her breast through the lace of her bra.  He smiled when he felt her breath catch and her nipple pucker under his hand.  He turned her in his arms, pulling her close against him, his arms wrapping around her body.  Dropping his head to place soft kisses against her lips, he cupped her bottom pulling her tight against him.  “Let’s stay in darlin’.” He whispered against her lips.  He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and started tugging them down over her hips.  As he ran his tongue over her lower lip she moaned low in her throat.  He trailed his tongue over her neck as he shifted her panties slowly down her hips. 

“Kylo!  Rey!  Put your clothes on and get out here…you can finish that later!”  Finn yelled as he knocked on the door. 

Kylo growled as Rey stepped back, her face flushed.  She swallowed hard as she looked up at him, his eyes intense and dark on hers.  “He’s right you know.   You did ask us to go look at the edits.”  She stood on her tip toes to press her lips to his.  Kylo hauled her against him, her feet coming off the ground as he took her mouth with his, his tongue sweeping against hers.  Her hands ran up over her arms marveling at the strength she felt under her hands, the muscles of his biceps hard and unyielding as he kept her tight against him.  She moaned as he tore his lips from hers, placing her back on her feet as he nipped her bottom lip.   He smoothed her panties back up over her hips and stood back smiling darkly at her panting in front of him.  “We’ll finish that later”, he murmured as he reached down to adjust his hardened cock inside his jeans.   He watched as her eyes followed his hand into his jeans, her lips parting as a breath whooshed out.   He zipped himself back up after adjusting, chuckling when she pouted.   As she reached for him, he stepped back out of her reach snagging her dress off the bed.  “You better put this on so we can go…we don’t Finn yelling at us again do we?” 

Snatching her dress from his hand she slid it over her head grumbling as he walked out of the bedroom laughing.    Finn poked his head into the open door as Rey was struggling into her slip on shoes.   “C’mon Peanut!  Poe and Kylo are waiting on you!”   With a shriek he jumped back from the door when Rey threw her shoe at him.  Sliding her arms into the cropped denim jacket, she walked out wearing her lone shoe to collect the other from the hall.  Finn had taken off down the hallway laughing like a loon carrying her shoe with him.   He met her at the backdoor, Kylo and Poe standing outside smoking, holding her shoe out to her.  “Awww, c’mon Peanut.  Don’t be mad at me just cause you didn’t get any.” 

She slipped into her shoe glaring up at him.   “You just wait.  The next time I catch you and Poe sneaking off between scenes, I’ll be right there.  At least I can hide it when I’m turned on.”   She walked out to join the guys as Finn gaped after her.    

As they walked through the resort to the conference room that was housing all the equipment, Amilyn caught up with them.  "I'm so excited that you guys are going to look at what we've done so far.  Rey, I know you'll be interested to see some of the cabin scenes as well.  We got some great footage that night."   She winked at Rey who flushed slightly as she glanced up at Kylo.   

They settled into the conference room with Kylo sitting in front of the monitors.  As he cued up the rough edits, Amilyn explained to Rey the process of final edits once they got back to set in the city.   Kylo loaded their video as everyone moved behind him to watch over his shoulder.  Rey stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders as he cued up the footage.   They watched as Rey was pursued on screen, her screams filling the room.   Under her hands, Kylo tensed as he was taken back to the day that she was hurt as they worked on the scene.  Feeling him tense beneath her hands, she stroked his shoulders soothingly as his head rested back against her breast.   

She watched in fascination as the scene progressed ending back at the cabin.  She vaguely heard Amilyn and Poe talking about the music and sound effects that were already in the planning stage.   Her eyes were focused on the scene in front of her, watching intently as she and Kylo argued intensely.  " _Don't_ _walk away from me damnit!  What if I hadn't gotten there in time?  I could have lost you!"._ Rey watched herself on screen as Kylo spun her around into his arms and yanked her to him, the fury and fear on his face as he kissed her.   Her mind raced back to the scene as the filmed, the way that she felt.  Her hands gripped his shoulders as she watched herself on screen as Kylo stripped her to lay her down.   She glanced over, grateful that Finn and Poe were engaged in a conversation with Amilyn.  She turned her attention back to the screen as she heard herself cry out on screen, her face flushing as she remembered Kylo biting into her thigh.    

Kylo felt as her hands gripped tighter in his shoulders.  Glancing up from the chair he couldn’t help but notice how intently she was watching the screens, her lips parted and the breath coming quickly through her lips.  He reached up to his shoulder tugging her hand to pull her around and settled her on his lap.  He was now watching her now as their scene progressed.  Kylo watched as her breath came faster now, her nipples pebbled against the light dress that she wore.   He could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she leaned back against him.  Kylo glanced over watching the guys chatting with Amilyn and keeping an ear out he brought his hand up to slide under the skirt she was wearing.   His hand moved under her skirt to rest against the wet heat at her panties, his finger sliding just underneath to dip between her wet folds.   

Rey couldn't take her eyes off the screen as she watched Kylo on top of her, his body moving against her.  She felt his fingers against her and fought to keep the moan at bay when his finger slid underneath her panties to her wetness.  Her hand gripped his over the light skirt as she moved against him, trying to keep from attracting the attention of the others in the room.   She heard herself crying out on screen, watched herself lock her legs around his waist as she came against him on screen.  She rocked gently in his lap, feeling his erection against her bottom.   

Kylo slid two fingers into her wet pussy as he whispered in her ear, "Naughty girl, you like watching yourself don't you?"  Rey couldn't stop the low whimper that came out as he stroked her.  Kylo coughed to cover her needy sound as Finn and Poe finished their conversation with Amilyn.   

"Hey!  Thanks for letting us have the sneak peak of all the footage.  We're going to join Amilyn for dinner in the lobby, do you want to join us?"  Poe asked as Finn took his hand.  

Rey could feel the color as it flashed across her chest and face, her mouth opening to answer but not working.   Gratefully she heard Kylo answer for them, something about dinner plans that he made.    As everyone left the room, she shuddered and fell back against his chest.   "Oh my God Kylo."   

Kylo pulled his fingers from her bringing them to his lips.  Her eyes followed his fingers as he sucked them into his mouth, licking her slick fluid from his fingers.  "I think that you liked watching yourself darlin'.  Did you like watching me kiss you?  And touch you?  Did you like watching yourself cum for me?"  He stood, bringing her to her feet with him.  He tipped her face up to his dropping a kiss against her lips.   "We are going to go back home and we're going to finish what we started."   He took her hand and led her back to their cabin.   As they walked through the door of the cabin, Rey turned to him pressing him against the door as she tried to slide hands up his shirt.   Kylo took her hands in his, stopping her.   "No, no sweet girl.   Tonight, we're going to see exactly how much you enjoy watching."  

Rey looked up at him confused as he kept her hands in his.  He urged her down the hallway, alternating between kissing her and stripping the clothes from her body.  As they stepped into their bedroom, she tried again to unbutton his shirt.   

Kylo took her hands again, kissing them softly as he stepped away to turn on the lamp in the corner.  He moved over to the bed sitting on the edge as he pulled her to him.  Kissing her gently, he ran his hands over her body delighting her soft moans.   He turned her body, pulling her back onto his lap.   He murmured in her ear, "Look darlin'." Her eyes met his in the mirror across from them, her eyes widening as he ran his hands across her chest, his large hands palming her breasts gently.   He spread his fingers her nipples poking from between his fingers.  Kylo squeezed gently, his fingers rolling her nipples.   His hands slowly travelled down her body to her legs and he slipped his hands between her legs.  He gently pushed her legs open to drape them over his legs spreading her wide open.  His fingers ghosted across her stomach as he came closer and closer to her wet pussy.   As his fingers moved slowly over her, her eyes drifted closed as she leaned back against him.  Her eyes flew open as he took his hands from her body.  "Oh no Naughty Girl.  You're going to watch me take you.  I won't touch you unless your eyes are on that mirror.  You're going to watch while I make you cum, while I touch you.  You're going to keep those eyes on the mirror or I stop."   

Rey watched in the mirror as Kylo moved his hands over her breasts and down her stomach.  Her lips parted in the mirror as she watched his hand cup her mound, murmuring in her ear.  "Such a good girl, you're so wet for me."  Her body reacted to his husky voice, her pussy clenching as she moaned.   Her eyes never left his as his other hand came slowly up her body, rolling her nipple between his fingers.   Kylo pressed his lips to her shoulder, his tongue snaking out to drag along her neck.   Rey watched as his fingers spread her pussy lips apart, his voice in her ear.  "Look at how wet you are for me sweet girl.  You're practically dripping on my fingers.  Do you want my fingers inside you?"  At her whimper, he stroked his long finger down her clit watching as her hips jerked against his hand.   He stroked his hand over her pussy, sliding a finger into her.  As her hips bucked against him, he added a second finger stroking slowly.  The palm of his hand rubbed against her clit every time that he stroked into her.   Rey locked eyes with him in the mirror, his eyes dark as he worked her body towards her orgasm.  She could hear herself panting out as she rocked her hips against his hand.   "Cum for me Rey, cum on my hand."  She felt it building inside of her and she arched against his hand, her eyes closing as she dropped her head back to his shoulder. 

Kylo pulled his hand from her pussy, as she cried out from the loss.  Her eyes flew open as she looked at him in the mirror, her eyes glassy from the shock.   She had been right on the edge of her orgasm when his fingers left her.  She gripped his arm trying to move his fingers back to her.  "I told you not to stop watching darlin'.  If you want me to make you cum you have to keep your eyes open.  Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, yes Kylo.  Please, please, I'm so close."  She was practically sobbing his name as his fingers thrust back into her.   She cried out as he stroked her again building her back up.  Rey kept her eyes on his as she rocked against him, the feel of his cock under her and the feel of his fingers inside urging her on.   

Kylo felt her tightening around his fingers and watched as her eyes fluttered.  His hand came up to wrap around her throat gently squeezing as he growled in her ear, "Eyes on me darlin'.  Cum for me."  Her eyes flew down to his hand inside of her as she came apart.  She cried out as she came, her eyes watching as she soaked his hand.    She fell back against him, her chest heaving as she shuddered on top of him.  Kylo turned his body on the bed, pinning her beneath him on her stomach.   His lips trailing over her skin, he ran his hands over her back and hips.  He stood, quickly stripping his clothes from his body as she rolled to her side watching him with heavy eyes.    Throwing the pillows back against the headboard, he leaned back against it angling his body so that he could still see the mirror.    

Rey lay on her side watching as he settled himself on the bed.  Rolling to her knees, she kneeled next to him, leaning to kiss him.   As she angled her mouth over his, her tongue slipping between his lips, her hands ran over his chest to his shoulders.  She ran her hands over his chest, her nails grazing over his nipples as she teased his tongue.  Shifting to straddle his legs, she pressed kisses down his body, her tongue dragging down his over his stomach.  Glancing up his body, she kept her eyes on his as she took his thick cock on her hands squeezing gently as she stroked her hands up the length.  She dipped her head down to swirl her tongue over the head of his cock already leaking.  Stroking him slowly, she leaned forward to take his cock in her mouth sucking him in inch by inch.  Her tongue teasing the underside of his cock as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft, her hands gripping him.  Rey felt his hands fist in her hair as he groaned, his hips arching towards her mouth.   

Kylo gripped her hair as her hot mouth closed over him sucking him into her mouth, her small hands wrapped around his cock.   He gasped as hollowed her checks to suck him harder.  "Rey...enough.  I want to be inside you..."  As she moved to straddle him, he shook his head no, eyes glinting.  "I told you that you're going to watch."  He wrapped his hands on her waist turning her to face the mirror as she straddled him.  Her eyes widened as he gripped the base of his cock as she eased down to take his cock slowly into her.    

Rey watched in the mirror as his cock slid into her, stretching her open.  She rolled her hips as she rode his cock watching his hands grip her hips.   She saw his face in the mirror, his beautiful lips parted as he watched her riding him, his eyes dark and heavy on hers.  With a cocky smirk on her face, she ran her hand up over her breast, her fingers tugging at her nipple.  Her other hand trailing down to stroke her clit.  His eyes went straight to her dripping pussy spread wide open for him, her fingers stroking herself.   "God!  Kylo, your cock is so good, you're so hard inside of me."  She rode him faster moving her hand down to cup his balls as she rode him.  She watched as he threw his head back against the headboard rocking his hips up to meet hers, his eyes closing as pounded his hips up to hers.  Rey felt his balls tighten in her hand as she massaged him, with a gasp she pulled herself off of his cock.  She watched with a smirk as his head came back up, his mouth in a snarl. "Eyes on me Kylo, you stop watching, I stop too."  She used her hand to press his cock between her pussy lips as she rocked her clit against his cock.  "Yes, yes, yes....I'm gonna cum.  Kylo, I'm cumming..."  Rey panted out as she came against his cock soaking them both in her slick fluids, never taking her eyes off him.   She felt herself being flung forward on to her elbows as he got to his knees behind her. 

Spreading her legs wide, he positioned himself behind her.  He wrapped his fist in her hair, tugging her face up to look in the mirror.   "You wanna play dirty huh?  Let's see if you can keep those eyes open now."   He thrust into her from behind, his hips slapping against hers.   He kept his eyes on hers as he pounded into her, her pussy clenching around his cock as she cried out.  She was so tight around him, he couldn't bring himself to slow his pace.  He dragged her back against him using his arm around her waist to anchor her to him, his hips still thrusting up into her.   His hand moved back to her throat gripping gently as he locked eyes with her in the mirror.   He ground her hips down into his as he rolled his hips into her, his cock throbbing inside of her.   He felt her walls clamp down on him as she approached her orgasm.   He growled in her ear " **Mine** " as he rolled his hips one last time and with a wail Rey shattered, the word  **yours**  on her lips.  He kept her tight on his lap as he pulsed deep inside of her, his spend shooting deep.   He watched in the mirror as her hands feel limply to her sides, her eyes closing as she sagged against him.   Keeping her locked against him, he tipped them forward to lay on the bed still inside of her.   He tucked her against his side, still feeling his cock throbbing as he came down from his orgasm, her body still milking him.    

Rey was so relaxed against him, her body humming as he settled behind her, his hand resting on her hip so possessively.  She sighed as she felt his lips on her temple with a whisper of "Rest now darlin'."   Drifting into sleep she heard him faintly behind her murmuring and as she slipped into sleep she whispered back "I love you too..." 


End file.
